The night everything fell apart
by izanagi-no-okami11
Summary: only BMO lives in the treehouse with Finn on a quiet day he meets someone, he was not expecting when she finds out he is living alone what will happen to him and what will happen between them. i don't own the cover photo or adventure time
1. intro

It was a quiet day Finn was laying in the shade of the treehouse Jake was know living with Lady, BMO showed up sometimes but usually he was off doing his own thing, and there was not a lot of problems that Finn could help with lately, so right now he could just enjoy his day, just watching the clouds go by, at some point he fell asleep.

"Finn wake up." Said a woman

"what?" Finn replied waking up seeing the night sky and Marceline

"Finn why are you sleeping outside?" asked Marceline

"guess I fell asleep sometime this afternoon."

"why didn't Jake wake you up?"

"He lives with Lady now so it's been really quiet lately."

"so it's just you or what?"

"me and BMO, so what you drop by for?' Finn asked

"wanted to know if tomorrow you wanted to do a jam session, or something."

"yeah sure I'll show up, thanks for waking me up."

"ok show up around noon, and don't be late Finn."

"ok, and thanks again for waking me up Marceline." Said Finn

Marceline floated away off to here cave, Finn got up off the ground looked up at the moon it was a crescent moon, it had a red tinge to it he shrugged it off and went in to the dark treehouse and made his way up to the bedroom and he fell asleep now in his bed, the next morning Finn woke up before the sun he made himself breakfast.

"well I should go get a gift for Marcelin." Finn said to himself out loud

"why do you need to get her a gift Finn?" questioned BMO

"you know I just think, I should to be nice, and I haven't seen her in a while, so I thought it would be nice." Responded Finn

"ooh I don't think that's the only reason." BMO said

"yeah ok BMO see you when I get back" Finn said as he walked out the door dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt he didn't wear his bear hat any more, with his Finn sword.

Finn ran to the perfect dungeon to get a gift for Marceline a music dungeon that he found a couple days ago, he didn't know what the prize was at the end but it had to be good right.


	2. brought a gift

"hey Finn." Said the sword

"yeah Finn sword?' said Finn

"you think something good is in here, but are you sure?

"nope but I want to be nice to her."

"so what's the plan?"

"go in get the prize, and get to Marceline's house before noon."

"yeah I got your back bro." and with that Finn sword stopped talking

Finn made his way through the dungeon it was a rather small but once he got to the final room he could see a new guitar pick for Marceline Finn ran up to the pick.

"hey kid don't take my pick." Said a smoke monster

"who are you?" Finn asked it

"you come into my castle, try to take my prized guitar pick, and you don't even know my name, I'm the king of rock and roll, I'm king sting." Said well king sting

"well what does the pick do?" asked Finn

"umm…. Well it doesn't do anything it just looks cool, also I like the design on it, last thing it was the first one I made myself." King sting replied a little embarrassed

"fair but I need it for a gift King Sting."

"is it for your girlfriend or your wife? Oh I remember my wife she fell in love with me the moment I played her the song I made, and the moment she seen monument of bones I had made from the bones of my enemies, she was so sweet." The king began it reminisce

"king no it's not for my wife or girlfriend now it's time to die!" Finn yelled as he jumped towards the King, the sword went right through him, He started to disintegrate.

"ok kid you can have it just you know give it to your girlfriend, or yourself I trust you with that pick, but no one else." He said with his last breaths

"yup only going to give it to her." Said Finn he ran up to the pick it had a ouroboros design on it he picked it up and started running to Marceline's house.

It was cold out and the sun was setting already it was getting really dark out "how late is it, was I in the dungeon that long?" Finn said out loud he started to run faster, by the time he made it to Marceline's house it was midnight Finn walked to the front door, and seen that there were no lights on inside the house he turned and started to walk away, something hit him in the back, he stumbled forward then was hugged from behind

"your late Finn." Said Marceline still hugging him

"will you forgive me if I said I got you a gift?" Finn responded

"depends on the gift."

"it's a new pick for you."

"lets see it." She said finally letting go of Finn

Finn took the pick out of his pocket and turned around he handed it to her "thanks Finn." She said

"well Its too late to have a Jam session, so see you next time." Said Finn as he started to leave

"why don't you stay the night, you were supposed to have a jam session with me today, just stay the night, and we can have it tomorrow."

"you sure its ok if I stay the night?"

"yeah just you know sleep on the couch, oh and I get a new couch." Said Marceline going back inside Finn followed her in, the lights were still off, and he sat on the couch it was new it felt really soft, like one of the softest couch he ever sat on, the lights turned on

"so I'm going to sleep, don't do anything weird, also there is food in the fridge just don't eat the apples." Said Marceline

"ok fine Marcy." Responded Finn

She floated off up stairs to her room, Finn took off his shirt and used it as a sort of pillow because there was none after a few minutes of fussing with the shirt pillow he fell asleep.


	3. jammin

Finn woke up to the sound of running water it must had been Marceline, he sat up and went to put on his shirt be it wasn't where he had it he looked around the whole room but he just couldn't find it, the shower stopped Finn didn't want Marceline to see him with out a shirt on at lest with him awake, so he jumped and pretended to be asleep, Marceline walked down stairs, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt her hair was up in a ponytail

"hey Finn wake up, and put your shirt on." Said Marceline and tossed something hot on his face

"what is this?" Finn asked sitting up

"its your shirt, when I came down it was on the floor so I washed it, because I didn't want you to wear a dirty shirt."

"well thanks Marceline but it would have been ok." Said Finn putting on the now clean also a little hot shirt

"like I said I didn't want you to wear a dirty shirt, so what do you want for breakfast?"

"you don't have to do that Marceline really."

"Finn you're my guest and I want to be a nice host." She said with a smile

"ok then just make me what ever."

"ok some pancakes then." She said with a smile she walked into the kitchen Finn got up and walked over to the kitchen she was already making the batter, he waited till they were done, she put the plate of pancakes in front of him, they were red but that wasn't a big deal for him Marceline grabbed an apple for herself

"so go on taste it I want to know if its any good." Said Marceline Finn couldn't back out of it, even if he wanted to, he grabbed the fork and knife, and took a bite

"dam these are some great pancakes Marcy." Finn said

"thanks its been awhile since I cooked any thing, especially for anyone else." She said blushing a bit

"who taught you to cook?"

"I did before I was a vampire."

"you're really good." Said Finn the rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence after a bit of arguing Finn cleaned the dishes (he wanted to Marceline wanted to be a good host).

"hey Finn, want to go out for a walk?" asked Marceline

"yeah I would love to go for a walk with you but isn't the sun out now?"

"well I meant after the sun went down we still need to do that jam session." Said Marceline a little annoyed

"yeah sure Marcy." Said Finn they spent the day doing a jam session and watching some old movies Finn spent some time sleeping, till the sun went down, but Marceline just liked to spend time with him she was happy, she waited till the sun went down to wake him up.


	4. the kiss

**just want to say thanks for reading this chapter but the next chapter will take longer to make though so hope you enjoy**

The sun was just setting when they walked out of the cave there was a nice breeze the moon was coming out; it wasn't quite full yet but it still had the red tinge to it, the stars were brighter then usual it was quiet all you could hear was the wind in the trees, it was just the two of them.

"hey Finn." Said Marceline

"yes Marceline." Replied Finn

"umm … weird question but you going out with anyone right now?" she asked

"what. Why?"

"Finn just answer please."

"no Marceline I guess I'm not, why?"

"you sure now."

"yes I'm one hundred percent sure, now tell me why." Finn said starting to get angry, she stopped walking and stood in front of him.

"Now Finn close your eyes." She said he did as he was told still a little angry, then he felt her kiss him. He opens his eyes Marceline was standing in front of him a little closer than before and she was smiling.

"umm…umm…" Finn stammered he could feel his face getting red, and though the night was cool he was starting to get uncomfortable hot, it wasn't that it was his first kiss, also it wasn't the first time Marceline kissed him, but something was different about it this time.

"What's the matter Finn I know for a fact it wasn't your first kiss, so why are you blushing so much?" Marceline said slyly

"No its just that it's umm… getting hot don't you think?" he said trying to recover

"no Finn your shivering." She said flatly it was true though he was shivering

"but why would you kiss me?"

"I just wanted to see how you would react." Marceline said

"ok whatever, where are we going any way?" Finn ask trying to change the subject

"we are going to your treehouse so you change. Maybe I'll stay the night at your place this time." She said the last part mischievously

"oh BMO would probably want to know what happen to last night." Finn said thinking about BMO. The rest of the walk was mostly in silence, when they got to the treehouse the lights were on and Finn could see a shadow moving about, Finn slowly opened the door then he hear Jake

"all day and you didn't think of telling me BMO." Yelled Jake

"he said he was going to Marceline's house so I thought he would be ok Jake." Said BMO trying to calm Jake down

"well you should have called me up to say he didn't come back last night, then I could have found him and get angry at him for making me worry." Jake yelled just getting more aggravated

"Jake calm down you're his brother not his father, he will be back when he gets back till then just have a cup of tea and chill."

"I know its just that I worry about him, and lady said one of the pups said that something bad will happen to him." Jake said calming down finally

"alright then. Finn you can come up now." Said BMO surprised Finn started up the ladder Marceline went invisible and floated after him, as Finn approached the top of the ladder he seen Jakes mad face staring at him, but Marceline was right behind him and he was already revealed so there was no running away now only to face up.

"hey Jake nice to see you." Finn said coming up the rest of the way

"Finn where have you been?" Jake said slowly and calmly

"I was at Marceline's house."

"what did you do there Finn." Still keeping with the calm tone but not as slow

"I stayed the night and had a jam session watched some old movies." Finn Said nonchalantly

"is that it?" said Jake narrowing his eyes at Finn

"yes. So why did you drop by Jake?" Finn said changing the subject

"oh I dropped by because I wanted to see how you were doing by yourself, but I have t go back to lady now." Jake said hiding something

"oh sorry I missed you Jake see you next time you come by I hope." Finn said a little disappointed that he missed Jake visit, Marceline got closer to Finn and put her hands on his shoulders, as Jake left stretching to the door and leaving. Once the door closed BMO walked up to Finn

"Finn did you eat dinner yet?" said BMO

"No I guess not BMO, I'm sorry I should have come back sooner." Said Finn

"Finn its ok, and she can turn visible." He said Marceline turned visible

"how did you know I was here BMO?" she asked

"I could see the hand indents on Finn's shirt." He answered flatly

"oh well can I stay the night?" Marceline asked

"you can do what you want, but do eat before you go if you do decide to go." BMO said with a smile and went off to do his own thing leaving Finn and Marceline alone.

"so what do you want Finn?" asked Marceline

"I can cook my own food and also I'm the host now." He said

"yeah so I just want to continue to practice cooking again."

"you did cook a nice breakfast, but I was just going to make a sandwich." Finn said Marceline looked at him with sad eyes

"nope I'm making myself a sandwich." He said walking in to the kitchen being followed by Marceline

"want an apple?" he said over his shoulder while making his sandwich

"yeah sure why not." Said Marceline who was floating above the table Finn tossed an apple at her as he sat down at the table with his sandwich

"why didn't you tell Jake that you kissed me Finn?" she asked

"he didn't ask for if I kissed you, and I didn't think it would concern him at least not yet." He replied

"but he said if we did anything other then watch movies and had a jam session."

"yes but that was at your house not on the way here he didn't ask if anything happened on the way here." Said Finn matter-of-factly

"that is true so I guess you didn't really lie to him." She said thinking about it

"so are you staying the night?" asked Finn

"yeah sure I'm here now why not stay the night."

"ok then I will bring down some blankets for you." Finn said getting up from the table he stopped half way to the stairs "Marceline are we going out now?" he said looking back at her

"well do you want to go out with me or do you want to be just friends?" she answered floating down to the ground.

"I want to go out with you." He said pulling her into a hug

"good I want to go out with you too." She said smiling hugging him back they stood there like that for a long time hugging each other "hey were do we go from here?" Finn asked

"don't worry Finn we'll get through it." Said Marceline

Finn let go and went up stairs to get the blankets he promised and set them up on the couch Marceline walked up to him "thanks Finn for letting me stay the night." Said Marceline

"no problem, see you in the morning." He said and walked up to his room and fell asleep he had no dreams, he slept till the morning when the birds started to chirp and there was a smell that he couldn't quite place and a loud noise like metal on metal Finn jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to confront whoever was in his kitchen.


	5. gem

**no one say i don't like writing but here is a new chapter i did it in less then one day hope you like it don't know how long it will take for the next one**

As Finn was going into the kitchen then he heard "you'll see how its faded … everything stays right where you left it…" someone was singing was it a girl? there was also the snapping of bacon he was still walking in, the floor board creaked.

"oh good morning Finn." Said Marceline turning around to face him, he just remembered that she stayed the night she had her hair down, and was wearing a white tee shirt that was too big for her and are those shorts?

"what you making?" Finn asked

"making breakfast for us, did I wake you up?" she responded

"no I guess I was just about to wake up." He said scratching his head

"oh sorry I stole one of your shirts hope you don't mind." She said smiling

"no I don't mind but what about the shorts?" Finn said at the black shorts that barely poked out from under the white shirt

"oh those are not shorts." She said blushing a bit, Finn was embarrassed to look at her face but didn't want to look down so he settled for turning around

"um I'm going to go change unto some clean clothes, do you want a pair of my pants?" Said Finn trying to distance himself from the situation and he also needed to change seeing how he was wearing the same pants from last time he left the treehouse

"Finn your pants would be too big for me." Said Marceline flatly

"yeah right." Finn said walk to his room to change he came back down dressed basically the same thing but it was clean when he got down there were two places set across the table from each other he sat down at one of them and waited for Marceline to show up, she walked in a little bit later with his shirt on and the jeans she wore yesterday, still with her hair down, Finn liked it more that way it seemed more natural that way, she sat down "were you waiting for me?" she asked

"yes I wanted to wait for you, after breakfast I'm going out to get some more food to cook with, and you can have a shower or something while I'm out." Said Finn starting to eat

"just be back before the sun goes down." She replied starting to suck out the red of her food

"why before the sun goes down?" he said pausing from eating to look at her

"because I will hunt you down and make you wish you were home before the sun went down." She said smiling at him the rest of the meal was ate in silence it was bacon pancakes that were even better the Jake's pancakes. Finn washed the dishes without argument this time since it was his house then he went to the door and was about to open it "hey aren't you forgetting something?" said Marceline

"oh yeah sorry." Finn said and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and started to leave again

"no that's not what I was talking about but it was nice anyways." She said and handed him his sword

"oh thanks thought I had it, but I wont need it." Finn said and started off to the market, it was a warm day the sun was poking out behind the clouds, the birds were chirping and there was a nice breeze blowing, when he got to the market there wasn't a lot of people there, he went to the merchant that was selling clothing maybe he could get Marceline something to wear "hello there Finn what can I get you?" the merchant asked he was wearing a green shirt and black pants, he had a mustache that curled up at the end, her was bald

"what do you have that a girl would wear?" he asked not really knowing what to ask for in specific

"oh who's the lucky lady?" the merchant pressed

"Marceline."

"the vampire queen?" the merchant said surprized

"yes."

"well as you may know I don't make clothing for women, but…" the merchant leaned on the counter and motioned for Finn to get closer Finn did, the merchant continued in a low voice "there is tales of a wizard that made a necklace that can let vampires go out in the sun for about five hours, but it will have to rest for ten hours, also the wizard is supposedly here in this market." He said in a voice so low Finn could barely hear

"do you know were to find this wizard?" Finn said trying to match the merchant sound level

"he is near the other side of the market you can't miss him, but before you go…" he took a black hoodie with a zipper in the front "take this free of charge show it to him and he will know I sent you there." He but it in a bag and gave it to Finn. Finn went to find this wizard it was true it wasn't hard to find him he had a sign that was coloured all sort of different colours and it had wizard right on it, Finn walked up to him

"Hello wanderer, what is it you want." Said the old man he had a long grey beard, and grey eyelashes that almost completely cover his eyes, the top of his head was bald, and wore a red robe he was shorter than Finn and barely able to see over the wooden counter without standing on a stool

"I hear you have a jewel that can help vampires." Finn tried to sound like he asked for this on a daily basis

"who told you this?" the wizard said narrowing his eyes Finn showed him the black hoodie "so my brother told you well if he trusts you then I will too." The wizard ducked under the counter he came back with a golden box with a lock on it, he unlocked it and opened it and took out a black gem that was cut like a chakra stone with a simple metal chain "you know it will only work for a max of five hours at a time, and has to rest for double the amount of time it was use to reach full power again, right." Said the mage

"yes sur I do under stand." Said Finn nodding

"good if you need another for your self I will be here don't hesitate to come see me, now they both will free since I have a ton without any vampires to sell to anymore." He said

Finn nodded and walked off got the food that him and Marceline would need for a bit at lest and walked home with the necklace wrapped around his hand so he knew he had it the trip back was fast and the sun was only starting to set he walk in the house sat down the bags and waited he could hear Marceline humming, he but the necklace in the bag with the hoodie grabbed the bags and started up the ladder, he made is to the top put the food on the kitchen table and walked up to his room with the hoodie bag and went to hid it under his bed BMO was there, Finn just looked at him and mouthed 'hide it' BMO grabbed the bag and went father under the bed away from the light where Finn couldn't see it, "hey Finn." Said Marceline Finn jumped and hit his head off the bed frame

"whoa are you ok Finn?" she asked

"yup I'm ok" he said standing up rubbing his head

"sorry." She said trying not to laugh

"anyone visit while I was out?" Finn asked

"yeah Jake is dropping by for dinner tonight."

"that great is he bring Lady?"

"I don't know I would assume he is." She said shrugging

"ok then." Finn said walking down to the living room there was a knock at the door "I will get it." Finn said walking to the door it was Jake

"hey Finn what's new?" said Jake

"not much Jake."

"why is Marceline still here? He said quietly

"she is staying here for a bit Jake, clam down."

"Finn I don't like her I get a weird vibe from her."

"dude she is ok your worrying for nothing." Finn said trying to clam Jake down

"you better not think about doing what I think your doing." Said Jake getting more aggravated

"and what are you thinking Jake I'm not a mind reader."

"are you thinking about marrying her?"

"Jake now I am thinking about it but before no." Finn lied to him he was thinking about it oh the walk home from the market

"ok I trust you Finn, but you know what best for yourself, if you want then do it." He sounded defeated did he know that Finn was thinking of marrying her

"Jake what do you know?" Finn asked

"I know about the gem, and I know about what your thinking but if you want, to I will support you." He was talking quietly

"ok then you should know that the gem is a hush topic right now."

"yeah Finn we should go in though Marceline will wonder what happen and will come down." Jake said walking in Finn closed the door they both went in to the living room the group talked about happy things and how life changed for the brothers when Jake left, Jake cooked the dinner it was good, Finn and Marceline clean the dishes Jake left, and Marceline fell asleep on the couch Finn went outside in to the woods to a place he knew no one knew about, and thought about things.


	6. plans

**its here the next chapter hope you like it**

It was midnight when Finn came home, the moon casted a eerie red glow on the house, it was quiet there were no lights on, and Finn wasn't feeling the but if it was the cold then it would pass soon, but if it was about what he was thinking about then it would bother him for a bit, as he was climbing the ladder up it creaked and basically every step to his bed the floor boards creaked and he cursed himself every time because he didn't want to wake up Marceline, once he got to his bed he just sat on the edge of the bed for who knows how long, then he laid down but he just couldn't get to sleep, he heard footsteps coming to his room "hey Finn can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" said Marceline sleepily

"you know you can Macy." Finn said he moved over to let her on the bed Marceline laid down and immediately snugged right up to him "your going to sleep in the clothes you wore today?" she said her head on his chest

"I wasn't planning on it but you look so comfy I don't want to move you." He said and didn't get a response he smiled and put his arm around her he never did get to sleep that night, at lest not a peaceful one.

At some point before the sun came through the window Marceline was gone doing something maybe having a shower, he stood up and went looking for BMO he found BMO sitting on the couch "hey BMO you want to get the bag I gave you yesterday." Finn said

"yeah Finn you giving it to her now?" he asked

"I will after we eat." Said Finn BMO ran to get the bag he was back really fast Finn reached in and grabbed the gem and wrapped the hoodie around it

"thanks BMO." Finn said smiling at the little robot

"Finn I want to know where were you last night?" said BMO with worry in his voice

"I was thinking about things."

"are you thinking about becoming a vampire?" a little more worry in his voice

"BMO I don't know about that yet but I have thought about if I would marry her but you probably know about that already." Finn said trying to keep quiet

"just tell me the answer before you do it I will support you any way I can no matter the decision." Said BMO

"thanks I can always count on my bros to support me." Said Finn smiling he stood up and listened to hear if Marceline was even still in the house after a bit he could hear the shower running he went a make a small breakfast for himself it was just cereal but I just did not taste good and Finn was so nervous about what he would do in a bit the hoodie he had on his lap was starting to fell heavy but he could back out now. Marceline walked into the kitchen "hey Finn you eat already?" she said

"yeah I did what are you going to have?" Finn said after a pause

"I will just have an apple I guess." See grabbed the apple and sat down next to Finn and rested her head on his shoulder

"what's that in your lap?" she asked pointing at the hoodie

"it's a gift for you I will give it to you after your done eating." He said patting it gently

"screw eating just give me the present."

"nope you have to eat first."

"fine you never let me have fun." She pouted and drained the colour out of her apple and tossed it away, she quickly grabbed the hoodie and unfolded it the gem fell out on her lap

"sorry to tell you this Finn but I have a ton of black hoodies and this one looks too big for me." She said laughing

"no the hoodie is for me the necklace is for you." He said she tossed the hoodie at him and grabbed the necklace it shined with a black light on the inside like oil that was in a ball that had spikes poking up at different spots, almost like it was alive

"wow it looks beautiful." She said holding it

"you think it only there to be pretty." Finn said folding the hoodie

"what else does it do?" she asked looking at him

"it will let you go in the sun for a bit." Her said pulling her in to a hug

"why would I want to go out in the sun when your right here." She said looking up at him he smiled and kissed her forehead they stayed there just looking into each others eyes "you know what?" Finn said

"what are you thinking?" Marceline said

"I'm thinking we should get marred it would be nice right?"

"yeah it would but when would we had it?"

"we don't need to have it right away it can wait."

"yeah I know it will take time to get every thing together."

"so its settled we will get marred, when and where we don't know yet but it will happen." Said Finn

"what will Jake think about it though." Said Marceline

"I will talk to him today about it, you want to come?" said Finn

"no I'm going to go to me house and get some clean clothes, and bring them here."

"the gem only works for five hours and will have to rest for double the time it is used for." Warned Finn

"ok then I can get to my house and back before five hours is up." She said Finn put the necklace on her and then she raced off to her house Finn shrugged put on the hoodie and started the walk to Lady's where Jake was staying, it was cold out it didn't bother Finn he got to Lady's place around mid-day he knocked in the door Jake answered it. "hey Finn come on in." said Jake Finn went inside

"hey Jake." Said Finn

"so what brings you out here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"what did you want to talk about?" asked Jake

"its about what we talked about yesterday."

"yeah what about it Finn." Jake said narrowing his eyes

"Its about marring Marceline."

"yeah, you decide to break up with her?" said Jake a little too happy

"no Jake why would you think that." Said Finn a little mad at his brother

"because I don't get a good vibe from her."

"well I'm going to marry her."

"well good for you, I will support you Finn you know what is best." Said Jake

"well thanks for supporting me." Said Finn calming down

"yeah Finn if you want to marry Marceline, then don't let my bad vibes stop you." Jake apologised

"hey its good to know that you will put away your bad vibes to support me Jake."

"so when is the wedding Finn?"

"we didn't set a date to when it will be once we set a date I will tell you." Said Finn and with that they said their good byes Finn spent the rest of the day walking back to the treehouse thing about what will happen in his future with Marceline, that if they will have a kid or how many they will have, and a big question would he ask her to turn him into a vampire or not, as Finn was walking home it was getting darker and a little colder, by the time he got back the sun was once again going down Marceline was already home, and cooking diner it was pasta and she cooked pasta as well as she bacon and pancakes, after dinner they watched an old movie and slept in Finn's bed, Marceline's necklace didn't have the black light in it any more and the oil calmed down she had her head on his chest she wasn't asleep yet "hey Finn are you awake?" She said

"always awake when you want me." Said Finn

"have you thought about after the wedding?"

"yes why do you ask?"

"well I want kids." She said

"ok then we can have kids." Finn said nodding his head Marceline sat up with her hands on Finn chest "and I don't want you to die and make me live without you." She said looking in his eyes

"what do you mean by that?" he knew what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it

"I will turn you into a vampire if you want, you don't have to answer it right now but its out there now." She made it clear to him what she wanted to say this time

"ok I will tell you my answer before the wedding ok, but let's sleep right now I'm not going to die before the wedding ok." Finn said reassuring Marceline

"you promise me you wont die before the wedding?"

"you have my word Marceline I will not die before the wedding."

"fine Finn if you break your word then you will be cured to uh … to wonder the whole world till the end of time." She said

"ok then can we sleep now?"

"yes Finn we can sleep now." Said Marceline and she put her head back down on Finn's chest and pulled the blanket up to her chin Finn put his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair, after a bit she fell asleep Finn soon followed he had peaceful dreams that night


	7. where am I

**i have to say this has gore in it sorry for that but i hope you like it but if you dont like gore then this chapter and the next you may want to avoid but you will miss some story things again sorry if you dis like gore**

The sun on Finn's face woke him up he tried to move his left arm up over his eyes but he couldn't move it he opened his eyes and looked down to his arm there was a black ball of hair on his arm and chest poked it with his other hand, it moved it turned on to its back, it was Marceline still wearing one of Finn shirts, Finn's arm was now freed he put it behind his head "Finn you really know how to ruin a dream." Said Marceline

"what do you mean?" said Finn

"you woke me up."

"maybe this is just a better dream."

"nothing could be better than that."

"then what?"

"maybe later Finn after we are married." She said laughing

"well I guess its time to get up."

"but can't we stay in bed today?"

"what if someone needs you or me."

"the only one that matters to me right now is right here." She said grabbing Finn in a hug just then the phone rang

"I should get that." Said Finn

"no." Marceline said hugging harder

"what happens if the candy kingdom is on trouble?"

"fine just be back as soon as you can." She let go of Finn he stood up and walked out phone and picked it up

"Hello" Finn said

"Finn we need your help right now drop whatever your doing and help us." Said Princess Bubble-gum

"yeah ok BP." He hung up and walked up to his room

"who was it?" said Marceline laying on the bed under the covers still

"it was BP sounded serious." He said putting on new clothes

"ok then see you when you get back." She sounded sad Finn went over to kiss her forehead but she moved up at the last second and he ended up kissing her on the lips. "you better come back Finn" she said now a little anger in her voice

"you know I will." He said and with that he left the house, it was cloudy out and it looked like it was about to rain he only made it half way to the candy kingdom when a black smoke surrounded him he didn't have time to pull out his sword before he passed out.

Finn woke up on a concrete floor in a dimly lit room he stood up. He didn't have his sword there were only three things the room, a steel door, a monitor screen and a sword that was stuck in the floor and chains binding it to the ground also. "wow your awake finally." The screen flickered to life showing a room that had a white floor and walls there was a red chair in the room with someone that was covered in black clothes was sitting

"who are you?" asked Finn

"why would I tell you that?" the figure said

"well you kidnapped me at least tell me your name."

"I will tell you if you get here"

"well where is there, or even here?"

"well Finn you are in my kingdom, before it fell apart completely, the people of this kingdom are the most ruthless you will ever see they have turned crazy for blood, the only reason I'm still here is because they know that even if all of them try to kill me, they wouldn't even be able to breath on me let alone touch me."

"how am I suppose to get to you without a sword?"

"use the one in the room."

"its chained to the ground."

"it will become unchained if you are strong enough." The figure said and the screen faded back to black

"better try it." Said Finn and walked over to the sword he put a hand on it one of the ten chains broke off he pulled on it three more broke off he put both hands on it, two broke off he pulled on it again the rest of the chains broke off, he pulled the sword out it had a black blade with runes down the middle of it, the guard was gold with an emerald in the center of it, the hilt was a type of leather the pommel was gold with another emerald in the center of it, he went to put it on his back forgetting that he did not have anything to keep it in place, he was about to pull it away then a leather strap went around his neck and one went around his waist, a scabbard appeared on his back the sword fit snuggly in it.

Finn walked out of the room into a grey hallway the floor still concrete so were the walls, it ended to the left of him so he went to the right the hallway was lit by bright lights, there were doors on either side of the hallway but after he tried a few he came to the conclusion that they all would be locked. after some time walking he seen someone sitting on the ground in a joining section of to hallways looking into a dark hallway silently laughing, they had greenish colour to it and they had brown pants on that was it, Finn walked closer he stepped on something and it broke with a snap.

The person started to laugh louder and louder till all Finn could hear was the laugh it was in his thoughts, then all of the sudden it stopped all together Finn just stared at the person it started to claw at its face and throat it started to bleed but it keeps on digging at its own skin a piece of its skin fell off, Finn stepped closer to it hand on the sword starting to pull it out of the scabbard he stepped on something else it snapped, this time the person looked at Finn half of its face was gone and the bone was showing the eyes were black with bright green pupils, it stood up it was taller then Finn, it stood there looking and him then in one movement it jumped at him, Finn barley had time to pull out his sword before it pinned him on the wall. 'this is it I'm sorry Marceline if I knew this would happen I would have stayed with you in my bed till the world ended' Finn thought.

Just then from the dark hallway a scream sounded the monster pinning Finn looked over its shoulder and screamed back at the hallway, then the other one screamed again closer this time, the monster holding Finn slammed him to the ground, Finn's eye sight blurred, the monster that was holding Finn turned around to the hallway, another monster came running out from the hallway it was more disfigured and it had tails coming out of its back though it was about the same size as Finn, it jumped at the first monster and crawled on to its back and started to stab it with its tails, the monster screamed trying to reach the smaller one on its back but it couldn't reach it, Finn stood up relying heavily on the wall looked around for the sword, it was on the other side of the hall though in the state Finn was in, it would have been like crossing the whole land of Ooo but he had to do it, he had to get back to Marceline, Finn stumbled across the hall and put one hand on the sword's hilt, he started to see clearly again.

The two monsters were still fighting the big one finally got the little one off his back and was slamming it on the floor the small one's tail stabbing the arm but slowing down till it finally stopped, the big one turning to Finn tossed the small monster down the hall it came from and walked slowly towards Finn.

Finn barely had the strength to stand he wobbled to the center of the hall gripped the sword with both hands and got ready to fight he raised the sword above his head the monster came into striking distance Finn slashed the sword down with every thing he had left, the sword cut the monster and it fell off to the side.

Finn continued to stumble down the lit hallway it went on and on he followed it at points it curved one way or another and it slopped at times but it all ended the hall opened up to a big room at one end was big glass doors that had lost their glass or it was shattered he stumbled out of the building it was raining out Finn looked to the left and saw a small castle and started towards it, but his strength was failing him he stumbled forward, and was about to fall when a group of the small monsters with tails jumped out of an alley and grabbed him and ran off into a building not slowing down Finn past out.


	8. fight night

**this is a long one sorry about that ending i feel is some what rushed and there is a little gore but that's mostly at the end, also i am probably not going to make a chapter as long as this again i just didn't see a good place to stop it**

Finn woke up in his bed he sat straight up sweat on his face he looked around scared he seen Marceline laying beside him he put his hand on her shoulder, he turned her so she was facing him half of her face was covered with her hair but she looked just like her self not like the freaks he seen in his dream then she opened her eyes, they were the same as those monsters exactly the same. But its ok he knows she is ok not taken by the same thing the monsters were not crazy like them. Then she jumped up and pinned him to the bed, she started to rip him open.

He woke up again this time looking at a bottom of a bed there was a blanket pulled up to his shoulders there was another one of the monitor screens on the wall Finn stood up and almost fell back down, he looked for his sword it was at the end of the bed he went and pick it up as soon as he put it on his back the door handle started to move, he ran behind the door as it opened.

"hey did the person in here left?" one person asked

"no didn't see any one leave this room, why do you ask?" said another

"did you fall asleep again?"

"no I didn't and that only happened once when the big ones kept me up all night, now tell me why."

"the person and his sword is gone."

"I will go ask everyone that was posted around to see if they seen anyone, you check the room and be careful about it." There were heavy footsteps walking away down a hall the other person stood at the door

"hey are you in here?"

Finn didn't reply he stood behind the door holding his new sword

"of course you're not going to answer me but trust me I'm not here to hurt you." The person said the monitor screen flickered to life it was the same as before the man in black on the red chair

"you love your beauty sleep Finn I will give you that." Said the man it black

"your name is Finn?" said the person behind the door

"you should have told me you were already entertaining a guest can you ask her to leave?" as if on que the door shut

"well then you were only here a day and a half and you made it to the exact opposite side of the town from me better get here soon" he said

"at lest tell me where you are." Said Finn

"the castle you were going to is where I am so get your strength back and come and see me, but in the mean time you must be home sick, I will show you how things are back home, free of charge of course."

The screen switched to the kitchen there was two plates set out Marceline was sitting in a chair on the verge of tears then there was a knock on the door she perked right up and was smiling the view followed her to the door she opened it, and standing there was Jake, he just shook his head no and walked away, Marceline shut the door and walked back up to the kitchen and cleaned off both of the plates she was crying.

The screen switched back to the man "well that was fun you still home sick?" he asked

"why are you doing this to me?" Finn asked

"will truth be told you're not the first but I have a felling that you will be the last." And with that the screen flickered off Finn opened the door and sat on the bed the other person walked in the room, Finn found out it was a girl she had long red hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a blue shirt with black pants, she sat next to Finn "so your name is Finn?' she asked

"yeah." Said Finn in a daze

"my name is Jacklyn." She said

"nice to meet you."

"well I guess you want to know why you are here, a group of fallen found you on the main road about to pass out so they thought you were with us and brought you here."

"what are fallen?" asked Finn coming out of his daze

"come on you got to know who the fallen are."

"I don't even know where here is."

"where are you from?"

"not here."

"that's obvious well I guess I should tell you I bet you just got a case of amnesia, you are in the kingdom of I don't know who, but I know for a fact that everyone here is crazy for blood, there as you should know is a three or four tier class system, tier one is the angels there are not much or them, or should I say us, they are the lest powerful and lest blood hungry, but we can have full conversations with each other, but as an angel kills it gets more and more blood hungry, and it becomes more savage with its attacks and they cant talk as well as the rest, after they became so ferial they start to grow lumps on their backs, and are asked to leave." She paused

"ok then so your and angel, how far along are you to being asked to leave?"

"I'm close to it I don't like to talk about it."

"but you talk just fine."

"I can hide it but sooner or later it will catch up to me, anyways the next tier is the fallen they are the ones that found you, and they have the two tails in their backs, some of them can manage talking but must can't, tier three is the giants they are the big tall ones and they are one hundred percent crazy they will kill you one sight and they are not ones to mess with." She paused again

"ok how do the fallen turn into the giants?"

"no one knows that ones because the fallen that turns in to one ones into the depths f the kingdom and when they come back they are one of the giants."

"ok then." Finn said nodding his head

"there is a fourth tier but it I don't even know if it is real the stories are that the final tier is what the king is but I never seen him and no one that knows about him can tell you because they are all crazy now, but if the old stories are right a stranger will come from nowhere and kill him, and once he is dead we all will be free from the blood hunger." She stopped once again and stood up

"so if I were to want to see the king were would I go?" Finn asked

"to the castle but that's a death sentence to anyone."

"why is that?"

"the giants protect the gates into it."

"is there any way to get them away from it?"

"yeah if the fallen and the angels work together, we may get through the gates, why are you asking so many questions about the castle?"

"because I need to get through the gates to see the king."

"yeah you want to see the king." Jacklyn said walking out and closing the door behind her the screen flickered back to life it was still the same person "hey Finny boy I just want to make sure you are fighting for the right reasons." The screen flicked over to the treehouse in Finn's room there was a red moon light coming through the widow so everything in the room had a red tinge to it and in the middle of the bed was a ball that was shaking and Finn could hear Marceline crying deep heavy sobs. The screen flashed back to the figure. "well did that got a fire started?" he asked

"well I'm going to kill you by myself."

"come on I'm waiting the giants are dead it is just me." He laughed and the screen flicked off Finn grabbed his sword and walked out the door and followed the hallway over all its twists and turns finally it had a window Finn jumped out of it without thinking luckily he was only on the second floor of the building and he also landed on a giant's head, he jumped and ran the blade through the monster and ran towards the castle the monsters of the city could feel the rage that was building in Finn they used it as a rallying call all the monsters started to come out of every building they started fighting in the streets all around him the angels followed him from above.

he didn't stop running till he came to the gates of the castle and he saw a pile of giants all formed together into a heap of bodies but they were not dead they formed into a mass it was as big as the castle, it started to reach for Finn with incredibly fast speed then everything slowed down, Finn ran up the beasts arm and started to slice off the multiple heads it had, but every time he cut one off another from somewhere on the body moved into its place, but Finn was still getting angry and with every swing he just got more angry he was not going to lose to this dumb beast, he was going back home to Marceline and make sure he never made her cry from sadness again he was going to win no matter what the king put in his way, the cuts that the monster got just got deeper and deeper the fallen started to jump on the monster and stab at every where they could, then with one final swing Finn cut it in half right down the middle.

Finn jumped off the monster and ran to the gates and cut them open the hordes of the fallen swarmed in to the throne room there was only one person the black figure they only got halfway through the throne room before the front line got cut down then they fell line after line cut down but nothing was hitting them, the fallen just keep on coming in then Finn heard heavy footsteps he looked behind him there were giants running but something was on their backs they ran past Finn and past the rows of dead Fallen before they themselves were cut down, the things on there backs jumped off when the giants they were on died but before they could even touch the ground after ten minutes the fallen stopped swarming in the last of the giants hit the ground and the last of the ones riding the giants were cut in half, it was just Finn to fight the king that killed the hoard so easily, but to get back to Marceline he would take one a whole army of people like the king Finn stepped in to the room.

"you made it Finny boy, you are the first one to do that." Said the figure

"I'm here now tell me your name." said Finn

"you don't know me you wound me my good fellow." Said the figure acting dramatically putting a hand on his chest like he was shot, he pulled off his black cloth that was covering his head, he looked a bit like Finn but the skin tone was darker and he had black hair, and there was something wrong.

"I still don't know who you are." Finn said

"oh I'm sorry you know me by king sting but if I kill you my name will be Finn." He said smiling

"you have to kill me first." Finn yelled as he ran towards the king the king pulled out a dagger exactly the same as Finn's new sword and sliced the air, and a big shockwave hit Fin and he skidded across the floor.

"think of it Marceline will know me as Finn not you, your kids will never know the real you and the real you will fade from the memories of everyone and I will be all that's left." He began laughing Finn stood back up

"Finn just die like a dog Finn let me take your body."

"how are you here a killed you already."

"you never kill the real me only an old fragment of my mind, it was about to die any way, but now you're against the real me when I was a real king, you will never be able to kill me."

"last question, why me?"

"any one that kills a fragment of me I take here, to my personal world to see if they are worthy."

"then what happens?"

"if they get here I kill them and take their life, you are the first one to make it here, now no more talk I want to leave this place." King sting pulled out another dagger the same as the other one and started to slash the air wildly, Finn could see the shockwaves coming for him, he put his sword up in front of him the shockwaves hit the sword pushing Finn back in to the pile of bodies behind him he fell back on to a body, he looked down at it the face was Jacklyn. The floor was slick with blood Finn stood back but and ran towards the king dodging the shockwaves this time, and made it to the king he slashed at the king he blocked it with only one dagger.

"is that all you got Finn?" he said trying to stab Finn with the other one but Finn jumped back narrowly dodging it cutting the shirt he was wearing Finn ran at him again this time slashing upwards the king still only used one dagger to block the attack. "what happened to all that anger you had Finn?" king sting said he sliced the air Finn tried to dodge it but the shockwave cut his arm.

Finn gripped the sword with booth hands and slashed the air like the king did and sure enough a shock wave of his own was made and went straight to the king that had to block it with both daggers, Finn ran and trusted his sword at the king that narrowly blocked it with one of his daggers but the sword didn't stop altogether it was only knocked off the mark and hit the king is the side instead, "this is what I'm talking about." Said the king smiling

The fight lasted for only three minutes both of them Finn and king sting were both bleeding heavily anyone could win at this point, with the last of their strength they ran at each other Finn did an overhead slash at the king, he tried to block it but the dagger broke and with that Finn won. "that was fun Finn I will send you home back to her." Said king sting with his last breath and the same black smoke enveloped Finn and when it disappeared there was nothing left in the kingdom but dead bodies more then anyone could count.


	9. coming home

**short one this time on account of the really long one last time but things are happing soon**

The sun was just coming up when Finn woke up in a field there was a nice breeze he got up checked if he still had the sword from before he did, and he started his long walk home to the woman he loved there was blood dripping down his arms he was cut up and he was exhausted from his fight with king sting, once he got to the treehouse he walked in the floor boards creaked and some one threw a vase at him "fuck off Jake I'm ok." Said Marceline Finn blocked it with his arm pieces of it were sticking out of his arm

"hey what has it come to not letting someone in to their own home?" said Finn

"very funny Jake."

"I'm not Jake come down here and look at me." Said Finn from the dark opening Marceline head popped out

"Finn your back." She tackled him to the ground

"ow that still hurts." Finn said holding up his arm with the shards in it

"oh I'm sorry Finn." Said Marceline as she started to pick out the shards

"I'm sorry Marceline for making you cry."

"Finn what happened to you." She said looking at all the other cuts Finn had

"I will tell you later but right now can you help me to the couch?" said Finn Marceline picked him up and carried him to the couch were he fell asleep instantly it was peaceful but Finn knew it was a dream and there was a strange feeling, he woke up gasping for breath and he felt sore all over the blanket to the bed was now on the floor, he was in a white room, he wasn't wearing a shirt at all and the pants were not his to his left was a little table with a single yellow flower, the door opened "yes I know but we're doing all we can." Said princess bubble-gum

"yeah but there has to be something you didn't try yet." Said Marceline Finn tried to get up off the bed to see her but he fell to his knees and started to dry heave.

"what was that?" asked Marceline nervously

"everything is ok."

"then let me see him."

"why do you want to see him so badly he is the same as yesterday the only different thing is the cuts are all healed."

"then let me see him Bonnibel." Said Marceline PB sighed Marceline walked in

"where is he?" asked Marceline

"he is on the bed." Said PB as she walked in

"did he walk out?"

"he couldn't have not in the condition he was in it was a miracle he made it here, let alone survived the first night, and her was out of two days here."

"then were is he?" said Marceline

"I will go look for him stay here." "said PB and she walked out of the room Marceline walked further in the room the door shut behind her she walked to the other side of the bed and sat down "Finn where are you?" said Marceline Finn now laying on the cold floor tried to stand up again but couldn't even get to his knees

"how about the other side of the bed." Said Finn weakly

"Finn?" Marceline said poking her head over the other side of the bed

"hey what's up Marcy?"

"Finn you had me worried."

"yeah sorry about that, did I make you cry since I got back?"

"no but you had me scared out of my skin, what happened to you?"

"a lot of things happened, how long was I knocked out?"

"two days Finn that makes four days, and you haven't eaten anything since you got back though, you need something to eat."

"yeah four days with out eating not surprised that I can't stand."

"four days without eating Finn you need to eat a little of something at least." Said Marceline

"yeah let's find some soup or something and I will tell you what happened as we eat" Finn said relying heavily on the bed to stand up this time, he put on a shirt that was folded at the end of the bed, him and Marceline made their way to a dinner it was a sunny day it was a nice day at first glance, but something was off at lest to Finn something was off, but Finn had soup like he wanted and told Marceline what happened while he was away and said he was sorry about a million times for making her cry. "Finn its ok really you didn't know." Said Marceline

"but Marceline its not all right and I'm going to make it up somehow."

"Finn you did want you could to get back to me as fast as you could, and you came right to the house when you got back, it was sweet but that was when you had me the most scared when you didn't wake up."

"you thought I was going to die on you?"

"actually yes I thought you did die on the couch right when you fell asleep."

"I made a promise to you I would not die before wedding, be the way when are we having it?"

"how about once your strength is back Finn and you can stand on your own two legs without help from anyone or anything."

"then a date is set give me three days to be back to full strength."

"I'm going to hold you to that Finn the wedding will be in four days."

"why not three days?"

"because Finn a wedding will take more then two days to plan."

"well I guess and I need to do something first."

"like what?"

"I need to see a man about a gem."

"your getting another gem for me?"

"I guess yeah this gem will kind of be yours."

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"you will see soon enough."

"will I now. Let's go see PB she probably still looking for you." Said Marceline standing up and helping Finn stand up, she helped he to the castle where PB was at the entrance waiting for them "hey PB Finn's here and he seems like he is ok he just needs some food." Said Marceline

"yeah I see he is up, but I don't know if he is ok for sure."

"well I will bring him to the treehouse you can check up on him when you want till your satisfied that he is ok."

"no Marceline I trust you'll take care of him." Said PB and with that Finn and Marceline went back to the treehouse the first night sleeping back at his house felt weird and his arm hurt like hell, but he survived and was eating a lot during the first two days the only thing he did was eat, but he got his strength back after the two days and was walking no problem, him and Marceline planed the wedding, Marceline insisted that they not see each other the day before the wedding, Finn didn't know why something about bad luck, but tomorrow that would be married.


	10. wedding day

**its go time maybe, things happen here don't really know what else to say**

Finn woke up in his bed alone he got up and stumbled to the kitchen and made himself sandwich there was a knock at the door Finn went and got it standing there was Jake "hey Jake what's up?" said Finn

"I just wanted to know if you want me to do something for you like I don't know send a love note to your bride or something."

"no not really."

"but Finn I know your going to get married to her, but you basically been gone for four days don't you think you should do something romantic like send a letter attached to a rose or some thing."

"well I guess yeah but I don't know what to write."

"ok here Finn I will get you started, how about you send a rose and a note that starts with I don't know angel on the rose?"

"yeah ok let me go think about it for a bit come inside." Finn said waving Jake inside it took an hour or four but Finn finally did it he made a note for Marceline it read.

Angel on the rose

if there was a rose as tall as a skyscraper and the only way to see your angelic beauty was to climb the thorns I would, and if everyone agreed that "whoever climbs this rose is a fool" I would say "then call me a fool", as I climb the rose and no matter how painful the thorns are I will climb to the top. If I was somehow to fall then let me be just close enough to the rose to catch even a tiniest glimpse of the angel, so I may fall to my death with a smile knowing that I saw the most beautiful bat I have ever seen, by some miracle I had somehow survived the fall long enough to tell everyone that it was a vampire, if the people who now call me fool said "a bat is a demonic creature that should not be on a beautiful rose". I would say "you are only seeing with your eyes but not with your heart for I saw an angelic bat perched on a beautiful rose", as I now slowly go with a smile knowing I didn't tell them that the bat was not really a bat but you Marceline, the only angelic winged goddess that I would climb a rose just to catch even a glimpse of you so here's a rose for a rose.

from Finn.

"Jake you want to take this to Marceline than." Said Finn handing the rose and note to Jake

"well are you going to tell me what is says?" asked Jake

"no if you really want to know ask Marceline when you give it to her." Said Finn and with a huff Jake was off to Marceline's old house that she was going to say in while she couldn't see Finn. He walked outside and went to the market were he got Marceline's necklace and started the search for the wizard again he was right where he was last time "hey wizard." Said Finn

"Finn?"

"yeah that's me."

"what are you doing back here?"

"I want another one of the vampire protection charms."

"oh well ok then how many just the one?"

"well let's make it three I guess."

"well are we talking about three for boys or one for a boy two for girls what?"

"lets say two boys and a one for a girl."

"fine then Finn." then he went back into the gold box and pulled out three necklaces one with a talon on it another with a dragon and the last had yin and yang symbol on it. "your lucky that I didn't crush all of them Finn." Said the wizard

"why would you crush them?" asked Finn

"like I said no vampires and what good is a stone that blocks the sun to anyone that's not a vampire Finn no one wants them."

"well could they have another porpoise."

"like what?"

"blocking fire?"

"no they can't not how they are enchanted right now, in would last only I would say ten minutes at maximum, when enchanted right, but why would you want to are you trying to go for more queens?"

"no just that if you could change them to fire more people would bye them but if you can't then I sorry I brought it up."

"no you didn't know, so your going to be a vampire now are you?"

"yeah and I need to go now thanks for the charms mage."

"no problem." Said the mage waving goodbye to Finn as he walked home it was a nice quiet day but Finn had a strange feeling that never left him ever since he came back for king sting's kingdom there was something in the air always it was like the blood thirst from that kingdom followed Finn out, but that aside Finn spent the rest of the day worrying about the wedding tomorrow he barely had any sleep. The wedding was to day and Finn was freaking out he couldn't stop pacing back and forth in the living room in a tuxedo with Jake also in a tuxedo sitting on the couch

"Finn calm it's all going to be ok nothing bad will happen." Said Jake

"yeah I know but I just can't calm down and I just want it to go smoothly, and you know a lot of people will be there, and some of them I don't know liked me or like me, or I liked them at one time so you know Jake." Finn said

"Finn yeah that is another time, another story right now its just you and Marceline no one else, and that is what you need to focus on right now Finn." Jake said getting up off the couch and standing in front of Finn making him stop.

"yeah but what if they think its still about them and me."

"Finn they wont not today this is for sure your day to marry Marceline, so calm down we need to go to the wedding spot." Jake said pulling Finn through the door and starting to run off to the church that the wedding was being held at, everyone was happy to be there then the ceremony started Finn took his place and Jake took his spot then the music played and the doors at the end of the aisle opened up and a song started playing Finn didn't know the song but, Marceline insisted on a song that song being played when she entered, all he knew about it was what she said about it and one thing she said was that it felt like the song would go on forever it was so long, but she didn't come walking down the aisle there was no sight of her, murmurs started in the crowd of the gathered people and every few seconds they voices grew louder and louder, and as the voices grew so did Finn's worries, till the music stopped and Finn's worries hit their peak, some of the guests started to stand up probably trying to take Marceline's place as bride then a shadow appeared at the entrance and once again the music started and the women Finn was waiting for started her walk down the aisle and the people that started to stand up sat down, Finn's worries disappeared, Marceline looked beautiful in her white dress her black hair was curled and covered her vampire bite, she walked up to Finn and took her spot beside him, she looked down at the floor "sorry for keeping you waiting." She said

"hey its ok you don't need to worry." Finn said the rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch and after everyone left and it was just Finn and Marceline they sat on the church and watched the sun go down "so have you thought about becoming a vampire?" asked Marceline

"yes I have thought about it." Said Finn

"ok then what is your answer?"

"its yes I want to be a vampire with you till the sun blows up."

"ok then Finn if that's what you want but when do you want me to do it?"

"surprise me but do it soon." Said Finn climbing off the church Marceline followed him off and they went holding hands back to the treehouse together, the moon was full with the red tint to it and Finn and Marceline were making out on their bed then Finn's hands started to wander, "oh Finn I'm a dreaming?" she said

"no this is better." Said Finn Marceline took of her shirt then she took off Finn's shirt Finn stood up and took off his pants and took off Marceline's also, then off came the underwear then they started fighting to be on top everything had a red tinge to it because of the moon Marceline ended up on top when Finn was about to shoot his load he felt a pain in his neck and then he felt disconnected all of a sudden next thing he knew he was on top of Marceline making out with her again both of them kind of out of breath, and feeling tired.


	11. just a happy day

**not going to update this story for a week or so for that I'm sorry but i had things i really need to do and considering its barely been out for a month i feel i deserve a little down time again I'm sorry about it**

Finn woke up to a bright light and feeling like his skin was on fire, but he couldn't move something was on him and he was panicking because every second that the bright light was hitting him it felt like he was burning alive, then it was darkness "shhh … Finn its ok." Said Marceline in a calm soothing voice

"what the fuck was that." Finn said panic still in his voice

"that was the sun."

"why did it hurt so much?"

"you really don't get it?"

"what I'm a vampire when did that happen?"

"Finn remember last night what happened?"

"we where have sex then there…" Finn stopped half way through when every thing fell into place

"you figure it out yet?" said Marceline Finn reached up to his neck and felt the bite mark on the left side of his neck

"when I had that pain in my neck that's when it happened."

"yes, but now we have a problem you don't have a necklace that protects from the sun, and I took off the necklace you gave me so it wouldn't break, so we are both stuck under the covers till the sun moves." Said Marceline snuggling closer to Finn

"so that's an hour or more that we have to stay under the covers alone, what do you want to do?" asked Finn

"I can think of a couple things we can do while we wait of the sun to move." Said Marceline giggling

"oh yeah?" said Finn then there was a knock at the door

"if that's Jake I'm going to kill him right then and there."

"just be quiet we can't move he will just move on if we don't answer."

"how sure are you of that Finn?"

"not very but we could have been at your house last night so he doesn't know if we are here."

"that's true but I now we can't do what we want to now."

The "now I'm really going to kill him now." Said Marceline reaching out from under the covers and grabbing her necklace on the bed side table and quickly pulled it under the covers, she put it on

"hey can you garb one of the necklaces that are in my jean pockets?" asked Finn

"yeah give me a second." Said Marceline going out from under the covers, coming back and giving Finn the one with the talon on it and put it around his neck

"they you go Finn you can come out now." Said Marceline Finn took off the cover and he didn't felt the warmth of the sun any more he sat up and started to look for some clean cloths the knocking started getting louder Finn barely had his shirt on and he was hopping towards the door putting on his pants, he fell and shut his eyes waiting to hit the floor, but didn't hit the floor he opened his eyes and he was floating, he finished putting on his pants he started float swimming towards the door, Marceline was giggling "hey would love it if you helped me Marcy." Said Finn

"just think about walking." Said Marceline Finn did that and fell face first on the floor followed by more laughter from Marceline Finn stood up and dusted himself off and this time stated walking much faster towards the door he opened it standing there was the person he least expected princess bubble gum he stood so his bite mark was less visible to her "hello princess." Said Finn Marceline put her arms around his neck.

"yes Finn I need you to help with a science experiment can I have a blood sample from the both of you?" asked PB

"why do you want a blood sample?" Marceline asked

"well I'm doing experiments and I need some blood and candy people don't have regular blood."

"I guess you can have mine." Said Finn holding out his arm PB took some of his blood

"you can have mine if you don't do anything weird with it." Said Marceline holding out one of her arms PB took her blood too.

"thanks." Said PB and she ran off to the candy kingdom

"ok then what ever that was." Said Marceline

"you want to go to your house till I get the hang of being a vampire?" Finn ask

"yeah sure but being a vampire will take less time getting use to then you think."

"yeah probably but I just want to be alone with you without anyone dropping in, and we can still come back its not like the house is going to burn down."

"yeah I guess and it would be good to have a change in scenery, yeah sure why not." Said Marceline floating up to their room to collect clothes for the both of them and came back down once they got to Marceline's old house they started watching old movies and making out, Finn ate his apple by draining of its colour, Marceline had her head on Finn's chest and Finn was playing with her hair it was a peaceful night nothing was making a sound in the house besides the movie, once the movie was over.

Finn went out to get some fresh air and stretch the air in the cave was cool Finn was watching the entrance of the cave, the sun looked like it was setting already, and something or someone ran across it followed by a group of something, Finn decided that it was just a hallucination they looked like the monsters from when he was in king sting's kingdom, he went back inside, back to Marceline and the movie that was starting this was what he love, sitting with the girl of his dreams watching movies or doing anything with her just to be near her and not let anything interrupt them.

Then to ruin Finn's perfect moments with his wife the phone rang Marceline stood up and started to walk to it but Finn grabbed her hand they looked at each other Finn just shook his head no. "but it could be something important." Said Marceline

"but this moment you're the only thing important to me." Said Finn Marceline put a hand on Finn's cheek "you're the only thing important to me to." She said and laid back down on the couch with Finn watching some murder mystery movie till they fell asleep, and that was one of the most restful sleep Finn had.


	12. walk into the arena

**hey I'm back and I'm still sorry about not posting for a week so its a long one today hope you like this one, also there is a little gore in it, sorry about, next one will also have some gore, then its going to** **focus on something that is talked about in this chapter**

Finn woke up to the sound of the door being broken inwards off it's hinges it skidded across the floor Finn jumped up ready to fight but as soon as he stood up he was hit in the back of his head and fell to the ground facing upwards, Marceline was stunned and the attackers stabbed her with a needle.

"ok is this one him?" said one of the attackers looking down at Finn, Finn couldn't make anything out it was all blurry, the only thing he could make out was that he was muscular, the other one that was skinny walked up with a piece of paper.

"it looks a lot like the picture more then the other one did." Said the skinny one

"hell the other one was a girl and was pink, the only thing we got out of it was his blood." Said the muscular one

"yeah I guess lets just get him back to our time I hate it here."

"why do you hate it here? Its so colourful and fun."

"I don't like it because a lot of things don't fight back."

"so I think that's more fun you can play with your food."

"just pick him up and let's get back."

"what about the girl?"

"leave her she is not the target." Said the skinny one the muscular one bent down "hey he is still awake."

"then knock him out."

"you sure the king wont get mad?"

"yes I'm sure of that." With that Finn was knocked out with a punch from the muscular one. Finn woke up sitting at a table on the left and right side were the two people that attacked him at Marceline's house and across from Finn was a man that looked like king sting but had white hair and was in a white suit and leaned up against his chair was a spear it had the same metal as Finn sword with runes on it, had a wooden handle with leather grips on it, "are you awake now?" said the man in white

"what?" said Finn

"sorry about them, they can't follow simple directions." He said glaring at the muscular man

"Dave said you would be ok with it." Said the muscular man he had black hair and scars all over his face

"I don't care what Dave said you have your own mind." The man was getting angry

"what." Said Finn in a daze

"wait just one second till your not dazed till then let's eat some pizza." He said grabbing a slice of pizza that was in the middle of the table

"sorry where are my manners, you should of had the first pick." Said the man

"sorry you never said your name." said Finn grabbing a slice of pizza and starting to eat it

"really where are my manners my name is Lupus, I'm the king here, my official name is King wolf, but I usually go by Lupus." Said Lupus with a smile on his face

"ok then Lupus why am I here?"

"you don't know? These two were suppose to tell you, well that's two thinks they can't do right, they are lucky you made it here in one piece or they would be on the menu." He said his face slightly turning into a creature but quickly turning back to its normal form, the two others were nervously moving back and forth in their seats.

"now you two should leave while I talk to my guest." The two ran out of the room glad to get out of the situation Finn finished the slice of pizza he was eating and grabbed another, after a few moments he spoke up

"so Lupus how big is the kingdom is that you own?" said Finn

"well if you want to know if this bigger then my brother's then you would be right it about two times as big." Said Lupus

"ok then."

"now down to why you're here, you did something that was not the nicest thing in the last couple of days, but I want to say thanks because of it I can talk to you today, but I also want to kill you because of it, if you have not already guessed you killed my brother, now I want to kill you but I wanted you to have a fighting chance, now I'm not going to make you run across the city to get to me, but you will have to go through the arena if you want to make it home to your wife and kids." Said Lupus

"I want to get back to my wife but I don't have any kids." Said Finn confused

"oh you don't know, wait when did you two get married?" said Lupus raising his eye brows

"like two days ago."

"oh well you should not know about that, your wife … Marceline right? She does not even know about the kids yet, too bad I will kill you before you get back."

"wait you said kids meaning more then one."

"yes Finn twins, and well you leave a mother of two alone, because you couldn't kill me."

"I wont leave her, you will be dead."

"we will see Finn why don't we start the fights beginning with you can some one I don't care about." Lupus stood up and walked over to Finn "came on my boy we don't have all day we have a tight schedule to keep." He pulled Finn to his feet and they began walking towards

"wait I don't have my sword." Said Finn

"ha, ha, ha you think we didn't think of that I have the sword my brother gave you right here." He said pulling the sword out of thin air he held on to it. They walked down some stairs and right into the specters area of a Colosseum they walked to the throne that was golden with wolf heads on the arms of it, the spectators looked normal enough but they all had masks on, when Finn and Lupus got to were the throne was Lupus put his arm around Finn. "hello everyone thanks for being here and such a good turn out." He said

The crowd cheered he waited for the cheering to stop before he continued "now I know you like it when the arena has a lot of fights but today there will only eight sorry and this one…" He shook Finn his arm hot tighter around Finn "will be in only three, then tomorrow will be on fight, the fight to end all fights and I think we know who will be in that fight." The crowd cheered again louder this time, once they were quiet again, "now let's start this fight." He pushed Finn down into the arena Finn hit the stone floor hard and he herd his sword clatter to the ground beside him "I would get up if I were you." Lupus called down.

Finn started to stand up but was slammed into the ground, he coughed up blood and was picked up by the arm, he was dangling it the air face to face with a giant from king sting's kingdom the one Finn fought already still haunted him every now and then. The giant smiled Finn just stared back then was thrown in to the wall behind him, Finn fell to his knees "you're going to work harder than that Finn if you want to live." Said Lupus

Finn jumped to the side narrowly dodging the giant's fist the giant was between him and his sword, Finn ran towards the giant and jumped in between the giant's legs at the last second and he skidded across the floor stopping right beside his sword he picked it up and ran towards the giant that was just turning around, he jumped and sliced at the giant but it blocked and Finn only cut its fingers, Finn slashed wildly at it till its hands fell off and shoved his sword into the monster's chest it fell back with the sword sticking out of it. A gate opened and a group of ten people with masks came out and started to take the sword so they could get rid of the body but none of them could pick it up no matter how many tried at once so they ended up just cutting the body off of the sword and moving it in two halves "well now get out of there Finn." Lupus called down

Finn walked over to his sword picked it up and walked out the gate that was open he passed someone else on the way out Finn didn't watch the other fights he just sat in some quiet dark place just thinking about his wife and the two kids they would have or will have, but how did lupus know about it if Marceline didn't know. the other two fights were a blur he just did what he had to survive "well Finn those were some good matches, so why don't you have some time to eat and we can talk before the next match tomorrow." Said lupus walking up to Finn

"you thrown me in to the arena, fuck you." Finn said

"whoa no need for harsh words here Finn, are you not hungry?"

"no I'm not hungry." Finn stomach growled loudly after he said that

"I think something will disagree with you Finn lets go and eat." He said putting his arm around Finn and practically dragging Finn back to the room he woke up in that day on the table were two plates of steak with potatoes the king sat in the place he did before and gestured for Finn to take the seat across from him Finn took the seat "now what do you want to drink?" asked Lupus

"just some water." Said Finn

"you want ketchup or gravy, or are you going to just going to eat them plane like that?"

"I will just eat it as it is."

"Finn your so plain you don't know what your missing." Said Lupus as he put ketchup on his plate two people came in with glasses for Finn and the king

"so what do you want to talk about?" asked Finn

"wow does it ever get boring?"

"what?"

"being business all the time can't we just talk for a bit."

"fine what do you want to talk about?"

"did you really kill my brother?"

"did your brother call himself king sting?"

"yes he did, you know I would love to know where he came up with that name is sounds stupid."

"I don't know how he came up with the name, but I did kill him."

"well that's out of the way, do you not like steak? You barely touched your dinner so far." Said Lupus pointing with his knife at Finn's plate

"no I will eat it but I just can't eat right now."

"oh I'm sorry but do eat a bit. The only way you'll win tomorrow is if you focus and if I have to focus its always better when I'm full." He said putting almost half of the steak in his mouth

"I guess." Finn started to eat his food it was good but something was missing

"you are a vampire now right Finn?" asked Lupus

"yeah I'm a vampire." Finn said in between bites

"ok then sorry if I'm annoying you with all these questions, I just don't know when you were picked up from."

"what do you mean by that, you also said that I would have twins, but Marceline didn't know about that yet, or she never told me at lest."

"well Finn as you may have guessed of not have, you are not in your time frame any more this is in the future from when you were taken."

"two questions if your brother is king sting how are you in the future when he was in the past, how did I get to the future."

"well you see he wanted to live in the past so he used a ritual to send him back, and I used the same ritual to get you here it works both ways you see, I can send people back and forth when I want to." He replied finishing the food on his plate.

"how did you know about me then?"

"well Finn you do a lot of things to affect what happens here in your life believe it or not, but if your going to ask what you do, I can't tell you because I know you will try to change the events that will happen, that will lead to more bloodshed and terror then you could imagine, so its better to go with the flow when the time comes." Said Lupus with a smile on his face the whole time

The rest of the time Finn ate his dinner in silence then two people came out with two chalices and placed them in front of the pair at the table and took away the dinner dishes there was a dark red liquid in the chalice in front of Finn "well Finn I do hope you will take a drink from your glass and I will take a drink from mine." Said the King

"wait a minute I seen something like this in an old movie you poisoned my glass."

"Finn if I wanted to kill you then I could have killed you while you were still asleep in the chair this morning."

"I guess you could have killed me then."

"yes I could have now let's take a drink." Lupus raised the chalice to his mouth Finn did the same and took a drink of the red liquid, the liquid had a rancid taste to it but it tasted good at the same time and it had a sort of iron after taste, but there wasn't that much so Finn drank it all. "so how did you like your drink Finn?" asked Lupus

"over all I didn't really like it, what was it any way?"

"well you should had liked it because it was blood, but it was your own so I don't know how vampires feel about their own blood." Lupus said running his hand through his hair

"you made me drink my own blood, not to mention where did you even get my blood?"

"I would love to know as well the people I sent out to find you came back with you and vail of your blood, they say no human was hurt but there was a candy girl that tried to get in their way so she maybe she died in the attack."

"ok then that answers one of my questions, but not the other one."

"I did not make you I simple encouraged you to drink the blood and you did."

"well I guess you didn't put a knife to my throat, and I didn't ask what was it was."

"good now that that's over with why don't you go to sleep so you're not tired for the fight tomorrow."

"yeah ok I need to think about somethings over." Said Finn Lupus clapped his hands together and some came over besides Finn "yes king you wanted me?" the person said

"take my guest Finn the human to his room for the night." Said Lupus

"yes sir." The man said nodding and looking towards Finn, Finn stood up and followed the man to Finn's room. The room was rather big for just one person, and was relatively empty the walls were bare they was a desk in the corner and a bed that could fit ten people comfortably and an empty walk in closet, there was a big painting of a wolf howling at the moon over the bed, the man that showed Finn the room walked away, Finn sat down on the bed and took out his sword "dam Marceline I'm sorry I just need another day, then I wont leave you alone like that again." He said to his sword and he laid down and put his sword next to him and drifted off to sleep.


	13. the true form

**hello there is a fight scene in this chapter, besides that wanted to say this is the longest story i have written and in the amount of time its been fun to write this story it will still go for i want to say five chapters at the lest with a short side story but the side story I don't have all of it planned out, being honest I don't have this story planned out completely its just planned out in the breaks between new chapter posts, so thanks for reading and here is the new chapter**

Finn started to wake up lying on his right side, he turned to his left there was someone there in the bed propped up on one arm in a pink suit, "well Finn how did you sleep?" asked Lupus

"yes I did … Wait why the hell are you in my bed?" asked Finn waking up fully halfway through the sentience

"well I came in to wake you up but you looked so peaceful so I decided to stay here till you wake up on your own."

"well that's kind of weird and now I'm awake." Said Finn getting up off the bed

"you're forgetting something." Said Lupus Finn looked back Lupus was sitting on the bed holding out Finn's sword he grabbed the sword, Lupus jumped off the bed and walked out the door Finn followed him to the dinning room were food was already set out it was bacon and eggs there was no talking once they were done they just stared at each other awkwardly the king was the first to break the silence "well do you want to call your wife?" he asked

"It doesn't matter she wont get it we are not in the same time."

"well Finn you two are still alive, but I meant I could use a ritual on a phone call and you could phone her and talk if she picks up."

"how can you send a phone call in to the past?"

"its like a message in a bottle but more complicated so it may not be the clearest thing but its better then nothing."

"I guess give me a phone so I can call her." Said Finn, Lupus snapped his fingers a couple of times and some people came and cleared the table and gave Finn a cell phone, "now just call the number and I will do the rest all you have to do is talk to her." Said Lupus putting his hands together, Finn called Marceline's home because that was the best place to get her he thought, but it just rang and no one answered the phone. "what time did you set the phone call to be?' asked Finn

"it was the night before you came here, but it looks like no one picked up." He said a smile spreading across his face

"fuck you I will kill you."

"good now the fight will about to begin so you go off to the arena I will there as soon as I can." He said walking away, Finn walked to the arena waiting for the final match, he was sitting on the stone floor when a person in pink armor with gold trim, with Lupus' spear in hand, walked in to view from the throne area "welcome folks to the final match that will take place today, and possibly forever here, hope you bet on the right person." Said the person in the armor he jumped down and the crowd cheered and started chanting "King Wolf" over and over the armor walked over and pointed his spear at Finn. "pick up your sword and let's fight." He said

Finn picked up his sword and stood to face with the king a hush fell over the crowd Lupus held his spear with both hands and started to stab at Finn with lighting fast speed, Finn dodged or blocked them all, he continued to with the assault while moving forward, all Finn could do was back up or get hit by the spear till he hit the wall of the arena "Finn you will never win a fight like this." He said with a final stab at Finn

Finn barely deflected the stab, the tip of the spear got stuck in the stone wall of the arena, Finn brought his sword down on the shaft of the spear it only when half way through before the sword got stuck in it, the King twisted the spear around ripping the sword out of Finn's hands and pulled the spear out of the wall, now Finn had no weapon but he ran right into the king to get out of his effective attack range, the king tried to push Finn back with the spear put was too slow they were in close quarters Finn grabbed the hilt of his sword and tried to pull it out it was al most free, but at the last second the king twisted his spear and the sword slid across the arena, the king pushed Finn back Finn ran towards his sword, he felt a weird feeling that something was coming towards him he jumped to the side the king's spear narrowly missed him and it stuck in the wall again and with speed the king was already trying pulling the spear of wall, Finn picked up his sword and he heard a loud crack, Finn looked at the wall to see the spear was splintered and the king was holding half of it, he threw his half on the floor he ran at Finn without a weapon just his fists, he started to wind up a punch which Finn dodged it and slashed his sword at the arm, he hit it and the armor broke and fell off the Kings left arm, but the king followed up with a right hook and got Finn across his face, Finn felt like he was hit by a train Finn staggered back dazed he barely dodged the next punch, he slashed at the arm we his sword, he connected and the armor fell away from the kings right arm, Finn thrust his sword at the king's chest he got through put didn't hit the king, but the chest piece fell away, the King took off his helmet and throw it on the ground, the crowd started to cheer after being quiet so far, "Finn do you think this is over?" asked lupus

"yes I beat you fairly." Said Finn

"no Finn you didn't beat me yet, but you will know why they call be king wolf here." Said Lupus he started to transform into an giant wolf three times as big as Finn, lupus threw his head back and howled the howl shook the ground and Finn had to crouch down the ground was shaking so bad, Finn looked up at the sky he could see the sun and the moon was coming in between the sun till the sun was blocked out completely, Finn looked back at the wolf stood up and prepared for a fight that will be one of the hardest in his life, Lupus was the first to make a move he jumped at Finn, Finn jumped to the side then ran under Lupus and started to slash at the wolf's hind paws but he wasn't cutting, the wolf hit Finn away from its paw, Finn skidded across the floor Finn stood up ran at the wolf he went through the legs and grabbed on to it's tail, and started to climb up the tail the wolf tried to shake Finn off but Finn held on and climbed up little by little till he was finally on the wolf's back, Finn ran up its back till he was in between the wolf's shoulder blades he tried to cut and the sword with through easily, the wolf started to shake wildly Finn hold on to the wolf's fur, after awhile the wolf stopped and started to shrink, the wolf returned to it's normal form Lupus lied on the floor of the colosseum dying, "Finn go back home and tell him to take you back to your time." Lupus said he looked up at the sky there was loud sobbing heard from the crowd, Lupus had a smile on his face "thanks Finn I was born in battle and I would only die in battle, and when you beat my brother I thought I could finally be free from this life, you don't know how happy I am, may the great wolf guide you when times are tough." Was the last thing Lupus said before he turned to dust. Finn stood up there was applause, but there was still cries to be heard over the clapping. Finn didn't know if they were sad for the king's death and just being polite and congratulating Finn, or if they were happy for the king's death and they just were crying with joy.

Finn walked out of the colosseum the sun was coming out again and the moon was moving away, Finn started his walk home where ever that was but soon enough he found the candy kingdom, and Finn knew the way from there, once he got to the treehouse he knocked on the door, and wait for a bit no response, there was only one other place he would call home, and he made his way to the cave. The house looked different it was bigger, Finn walked up to the house and knocked on the door Finn could hear a boy shouting and also a girl shouting, the door flung open. Standing there was a boy and girl, the girl had blond hair she had a blue shirt on and shorts, the boy had black hair a flannel shirt over a white shirt, he had jeans on, both of them were about the same age as Finn. "whoa you look like dad when he was younger." Said the boy

"who is your dad?" asked Finn

"only the best hero in Ooo." Said the girl

"well can I talk to your dad?" ask Finn

"I guess, come in." said the boy letting Finn walk in and directing him to the living room it was a little on the big side it had white walls Finn could see in to the kitchen Finn sat down on a black couch, "dad someone is here to see you." The kids said in unison.

"yeah give me a second and I will be down to talk to them." Someone yell down

"so what's your name?" asked the girl

"my name … it's not that important." Said Finn

"well do you live around here?"

"I guess you could say that."

"so do you know our dad from some where, like you were old friends you helped each other out a couple of times or what." Said the girl

"yeah I know him pretty well, I known him all my life." Said Finn

"weird he never said anything about you."

"I guess he doesn't like to talk about me a lot."

"ok then can you at lest tell us your name."

"no." said Finn

"what about your sword where did you get it, it looks like dad's sword."

"I got it somewhere." then there was stomping from the stairs and a man came in he was wearing the same thing as Finn but not as cut up or dirty as Finn's clothes, the talon necklace was showing "kids out now." He said narrowing his eyes at Finn,

"dad who is this guy?" said the boy

"you don't want to know."

"yes we do." Said the girl

"kids just get out I want to see something." Said the man

"no we are staying." Said the pair in unison just then a woman walked in "Finn is that?" asked the woman

"I don't know, I wanted to see something but I didn't want the kids to know." Said the man

"well is he a threat?" asked the girl

"no if he knows where he is he will not hurt us." Said the man as he walked over to Finn

"now let me see your necklace." The man whispered to Finn, Finn took out his necklace the man blocking the others in the room from seeing

"so we are the same, then let me take you home." The man said pulling Finn to his feet and dragging him out of the cave once the cave was out of sight the man stopped "you want to go back home, I will get you there, but one thing I must tell you, that is Marceline will always love you if you think other wise you will not win." Said the man then he chanted something and hit Finn in the chest, Finn was knocked off his feet and when he hit the ground the man was gone and the time of day was different the sun was just coming up, Finn got up and walked back to the cave the house was back to normal everything looked like it did before he was taken away. He walked in and Marceline was laying on the couch she was just waking up or back up, "Finn what happened to the two people that broke down the door?" asked Marceline

"they are gone and hopefully I will never see them again." Said Finn walking over to the door picking it up and placing it in the doorway till it could get fixed, "we need to go to the candy kingdom today and check up on something." Said Finn

"what happened to the candy kingdom?" asked Marceline

"I don't know yet, to be honest it could be nothing or it could be something really bad."

"ok then let's go and check up on things at the candy kingdom." Said Marceline going to the door

"I'm going to change first then we can go" said Finn floating up stairs to get the clothes he brought, once he changed he went down stairs and the pair went off to the candy kingdom. Once they got there everything was quiet and empty and the gates to the castle were busted open, the banana guards were trying but failing to fix the door, Finn and Marceline went in to try and find the princess they found her in her lab working on something "what happened PB?" asked Marceline

"someone attack me, but they were not looking to attack me, they also stole something I don't know what it was they stole yet." Said bubble gum

"how did they get in?" asked Finn

"well as you saw they broke down the door, and busted the door do to in here, knocked me out took something and ran off."

"sorry I couldn't be of any help princess."

"it's ok Finn, so why did you come here?"

"I just thought something was wrong, and I wanted to see if I was right."

"well thanks for dropping by, as you can see there is not much you can do to help." Said PB Finn and Marceline went back to the treehouse to see if everything there was ok, which it was and they decided to spend the rest of the day there and to sleep, but Finn didn't tell her about what happened with the two people, or the fights he was in, or the future the two have, she also never asked about them. But the big thing that was on Finn's mind was what would he do that will lead to that future, how much blood would he spill, also how much till he had enough of bloodshed. The dreams he had that night were not peaceful at all.


	14. what happened

**cant say much about this one only thing i can is that it is not the worst but also not the best**

Finn woke up Marceline was laying on his arm so he couldn't move without waking her up, she looked so peaceful sleeping, then her eyes shot open and she started thrashing about, Finn wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down she put her hands on Finn's back, it hurt like hell for some reason, then she closed her eyes, let go and she rolled over. Finn stood up there was a sharp pain in his back now, he went in to the bathroom, he looked at his back in the mirror, there was a patch of red on one of his shoulders and marks all over his back and some on his chest, a fresh line of blood making its way down his back, Finn took a shower to wash away the blood, Finn got dressed he put two shirts on so if the blood soaked through one it wouldn't be seen.

Finn wrote a note saying that do was going out and he would be back by lunch time. It did not say where he was going which was to the doctor so he could get bandaged up, the sun wasn't even out yet there was no one else at the hospital walking around besides the nurses and a couple of doctors he was led to a room by a doctor "so what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked

"I need to get bandaged up, I got cut," said Finn

"ok then let's see the cut." Said the doctor Finn took off both of the shirts he had on, one was stained red with blood and sat on the bench, the doctor walked to a cabinet and pulled out a roll of gauze and a bottle of something

"so Finn what monster cut you up this bad?" asked the doctor

"just a dream I guess." Said Finn

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"nothing I guess."

"well if I were you, I would avoid the place I seen this monster till you're heal up."

"why is that?"

"because these are deep cuts, the skin on this shoulder is shredded its like you were sliding down a rocky hill, but they will take along time to heal, also I need to disinfect them so it will hurt." Said the doctor taking the top off the bottle and put a cloth up to the top and tipping the bottle, a clear liquid the doctor walked behind Finn and he felt the cloth being dabbed on his back then the pain started, after the pain stopped the doctor grabbed the roll of gauze and bandaged up one half of Finn's back then more pain as the doctor did the other half of his back. "well it's done." said the doctor walking in front of Finn

Finn thanked the doctor put on his clean shirt and folded up the other one he walked out of the hospital. Finn burned the blooded shirt so Marceline didn't see it, Finn went home he walked in and he could hear Marceline singing something but he couldn't make out the words and she stopped singing by the time he found her

Marceline was sitting on the couch in the living room looking out the window she was wearing jeans a black hoodie that Finn got at the market, her hair was put up in a ponytail Finn couldn't see her face, "Finn, what happened last night?" Marceline said not looking at Finn

"what do you mean?"

"did I hurt you?"

"no, why would you ask that?"

"Finn I had your blood on my hands when I woke up, now tell me the truth."

Finn said he walked over to her "Marcy you didn't hurt me, lets get some lunch and while we eat I will tell you what happened to me yesterday, ok?" Finn said holding his hand out Marceline looked him in the eye looking for something, but she took Finn's hand, Finn told her everything about what happened yesterday when he was done explaining "you seen our kids?" was all she said

"yes our kids as in two kids, they were/will be twins." Said Finn

Marceline smiled at Finn "we will need a bigger house, and start coming up with names for them, a girl and a boy." She had a big smile on her face

"yeah we will need a bigger house I will start building it once we know were we will build it." Said Finn

"why not add on to my old place, and that can be the main place we live, but we keep the treehouse for when we want to be alone and the kids are old enough to be home alone."

"we have all the time in the world Marceline." Finn kissed Marceline on the cheek and walked to the living room couch and lied down, closed his eyes and started to hum a song, "Finn." said a woman

Finn opened his eyes no one was in the room with him "Marceline did you call me?"

Marceline poked her head in to the living room "no why?" she asked

"I thought you call me." Said Finn closing his eyes

"Finn … I'm coming." Said the woman's voice it was sweet and soft. Finn opened his eyes again still no one

"Finn … I'm coming … leave her." Finn sat up it felt like he wasn't in control

"Finn she is just using you." Finn walked to the door

"I don't want you to get hurt." Finn stopped he turned around and with all of his strength he walked back to the ladder

"Finn she will kill you." All strength he had to go against this force was taken out of him and his body ran out of the house and in to the woods and didn't stop till he tripped over a rock in a clearing a woman walked over to Finn the only thing he could see was her eyes they were blue, sky blue eyes, blue was the last thing Finn seen.


	15. just a dream

**things are a little weird now but they just keep getting weirder and weirder, but you know how it is**

it was a cold morning in the cabin were Finn and his wife lived she was up already but Finn was still laying in bed thinking about the weird dream he had, he laughed at the thought of a vampire being real let alone one falling in love with him, or a magic dog, the only one he heard of was the hero's brother, that was still just rumors, what caused that dream was it the late night snack he had, he laughed one last time and let the dream fade away, he got up and dressed and walked out into the kitchen his wife was cooking breakfast she was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees she had her red hair back in a ponytail "good morning honey." Said Finn he said taking a seat at the table

"you slept in Hun, did you stay up late?" she asked

"nope."

"well I made your favorite bacon and eggs." She said putting the plate in front of Finn

"thanks honey, and anything you cook is my favorite."

Finn ate his breakfast it was good everything was exactly the way he liked it there was a knock on the door once he finished his wife was cleaning the dishes Finn got up and opened the door standing there was one of his neighbors, he was short at lest shorter then Finn he had black hair, a permeant worried look on his face, but most times everything was fine with him, he was a farmer, also his name was Dave. Today he looked extra worried. "Finn I had a big problem." He said

"what's the problem Dave?" asked Finn

"there is a pack of wolfs that found the sheep, and well you know but half the herd is gone now, and I can't track them I will hoping you could help track a kill the alpha, because I do believe that if we kill the alpha the rest will run, also because you're the best hunter in the village, I will pay you of course."

"yeah I will help you Dave, you helped me build my house here." Said Finn grabbing his bow and arrows "hey honey I'm going out to help Dave with a wolf problem." Finn called to his wife

"don't get hurt Hun, and be back as soon as you can." She called from the kitchen Finn walked out the door following Dave to the field were the sheep were the sheep were Dave's oldest son was waiting for Finn and Dave. The son was almost as tall as his farther but he had blonde hair and nothing ever seemed to faze him the whole village could be burning but he would still have the same bored look on his face he also never smiled, unless he was playing with his little brothers or sister, he was leaning up ageist the fence beside him were two bows and two quivers. "Jon, did you see anymore wolfs?" asked Dave

"no Dad its almost midday they are probably sleeping." Said Jon

"that doesn't mean they are all sleeping." Picking up one of the bows and a quiver the party of three ran off in to the woods to find the wolfs, the animals didn't make it easy for Finn to follow them but he still found his way to the cave "this is the wolf's cave you two hang back, I will go in and kill the alpha you two get the ones that run away, we can save more of the animals that way, and maybe get a little salvageable meat." Said Finn

"ok Finn but if something happens to you I don't think anyone in the village will forgive me." Said Dave

"I moved in like month ago, I barely did anything for them why would they care?"

"you help anyone that needs it with out hesitation, your wife was raised here, and the village already think your family like you lived here your whole life."

"well thanks for thinking of me as family." Said Finn standing up getting his bow ready and walking into the cave, there was a lot of natural light in the cave but Finn didn't see any wolfs, it looked more like a human was living here then a pack of animals, did Finn follow the wrong trail or did Dave think it was a wolfs when it was humans, "Finn?" said a woman that walked in from deeper in the cave, she had green eyes, leafs for hair and antlers

"who are you?" asked Finn getting an arrow ready

"Finn its me huntress wizard, everyone has been worried about you." She stepped closer to Finn

"who is everyone I never even met you in my life, and how do you know my name?"

"Finn what's up with you?" she said narrowing her eyes

"nothing you're the one with something wrong." Finn said his head was starting to hurt

"you don't remember Jake, Princess bubble-gum and everyone else? or… Marceline your wife." She said the last thing with a little sadness in her voice

"everyone your talking about is fake a rumor made up by parents to make their kids believe in something, and I'm not married to anyone named Marceline." The pain in Finn's head just hurt more and more.

"you really don't remember, then why are you here?"

"I'm looking for wolfs."

"why?"

"because the sheep were killed, and they will come back for the rest of the herd."

"they wont come back, just like you wont."

"yeah why would I come back here, there is nothing here for me, just crazy people like you." Said Finn turning away and starting to walk out

"Finn I'm not the crazy one you're the craziest one around here, come back when you get your shit together, I will take you back home you know its been about two months, Marceline stopped crying after a week straight of crying, Jake says every time he knocks she thinks it will be you." Said the women, the pain in Finn's head was going to kill him.

"that was all a dream a big dream, made up by the rumors and tall tales." Said Finn walking out of the cave Dave and Jon ran up to Finn

"did you kill it?" asked Dave

"yeah I did you two go back to the village, I need to do something." Said Finn

"Finn I'm not leaving you out here alone, your wife will literally kill me."

"Dave I'm sure it will be fine, nothing will happen to me."

"ok Finn but if your eating well done Davey tonight for dinner then I blame you."

"Dave you'll be ok I bet my life on it." Said Finn Dave and Jon walked off in the direction of the village, Finn walked to a near by stream, and thought about the dream he had, his head hurt the more he thought about it, but he couldn't remember what Marceline looked like, or what he used to fight with, it was like they were the two missing pieces, and after he found those the dream would be complete, and maybe his head wouldn't hurt as much when he thought about it. it started to rain hard, the walk back to the village felt like it took a year, but every step closer to the village the pain in Finn's head lessened, till it was gone completely. by the time Finn got back to the village the sun was setting. also his finger tips started to hurt, it happened when he was out in the sun too long for some reason.

Finn walked in the house, there was a sweet smell in the air, but there was a faint foul smell mixed with it. "honey I'm home." Called Finn

"so how was the hunt?" asked Finn's wife

"didn't Dave come over and tell you?"

"no I haven't seen him all day."

"well the wolfs wont be coming back anymore, and I'm going to bed, I have a massive headache."

"Finn you should eat something."

"yeah sure I will eat but after I'm going to sleep." Finn said walking in the kitchen and taking a seat at the table, Finn's wife put a plate of food in front of him there was some can of meat with rice, she also gave him a deep red drink, Finn ate the food the meat tasted weird but Finn couldn't figure out why, the rice tasted well like rice, but the drink was sweet, but it had an iron after taste but Finn couldn't get enough of it he wanted more, but something deep down told him it was a bad idea to ask for more of the sweet drink. True to his word Finn went in to the bedroom and fell into a deep sleep were the dreams he had made no sense.


	16. or is this a dream

**here is the next chapter hope you like it**

Finn woke up in the middle of the night his wife wasn't on her side of the bed, Finn got up and walked to the kitchen on the table there was a glass with a note attached, Finn read the note "Finn if you want some more of the drink you had last night here is some." From his wife. Finn drank it, it tasted sweeter then last night but the iron after taste was harsher, he walked out of the house, he had a cloak on with the hood up and a scarf covering the bottom half of his face so no one could see his face.

It was a cold night Finn could see the moon it was full, there was no noise at all he walked out in to the woods, he passed the cave where he talked with that weird woman yesterday but continued walking till he found a kingdom, it looked like it was made out of candy Finn walked into the kingdom of candy, there were not a lot of people walking around, there was some papers flying around and there were more posted up on almost every corner. Finn walked up to one and looked at it, it was a missing poster on it was a picture of someone that looked exactly like Finn, but in the picture there was a woman with her arms around the man's neck, under the photo it said "Finn the human if you see him please tell Jake or Princess bubble-gum" Finn pulled his hood farther down he didn't want anyone to mistake him for this other Finn person he walked into a bar that was open and sat at the bar

"hello sur, what can I get you?" said the bartender

"what can you tell me about this Finn person, he is everywhere here." Said Finn

"you don't know about Finn he is the great hero of Ooo, or was till he ran off for some reason."

"when did he run off?"

"about two or so months, but the princess has been worried, as well as Finn's wife she was just going to the castle, you would want to talk to her if you want to know more."

"thank you." Finn said he got up and walked away towards the castle the gates to the throne room were open as Finn walked in he could hear a woman yelling Finn continued walking to the throne, the yelling stopped and Finn looked to hide his face, "hello traveller what do you want?" asked one of the women it looked like she was wearing a pink dress

"I want to know more about the person on the posters." Said Finn

"why come here?"

"I was told that his wife was here and if I wanted to know what happened to him I would have to talk to her."

"well there is not much to say, he was gone for two months one day he just ran out of the house and I haven't seen him since, do you know about where he is?" Said another person

"I don't know I may know him." The pain in Finn's head stated again

"where have you seen him?"

"I can't remember, miss."

"just call me Marceline, and can I at lest see your face so I can know who you are if I see you again."

Finn slowly lifted his head and looked at the two women one was all pink, the other had grey skin and black hair and when Finn looked her in the eyes he had a massive wave of pain go through his whole body, there was a voice in his head "she just wants to hurt and use you Finn run away before its too late." he turned away and ran till he was out of the kingdom and into the woods, then he thought about were that voice was from he heard it a lot but he didn't think it was his wife's voice it was too sweet but he heard that voice once before exactly like that, the pain started up again it was like a blade was moving in his brain, he felt like he was going to pass out, but he needed to get away form that kingdom he stumbled aa few steps till he fell to his knees and passed out

Finn woke up the cloak and scarf were gone his skin was burning he ran like hell to a cave his skin stopped hurting, but the throbbing in his head didn't stop but only dulled, Finn looked around the cave there was no one there, Finn looked at his hand it was shaking badly something was really wrong, something hit right above him, he looked up standing there was the woman that called herself huntress wizard. "why are you here?" she asked

"I wanted … answers … but something … is wrong … I can't get back now." Said Finn he couldn't form words easily now

"you need Marceline, but you don't know who that is do you?"

"maybe."

"all I know is you need a red thing so here." She tossed an apple at Finn "now I need to leave, remember you come to me when you want to get home, or you could hurt the person you love the most." And with that the weird woman ran away Finn looked at the apple Finn bit into the apple the red drained out of it. He remembered something it was a man and a woman there were two children, and some more things came to him a wolf attacking him a sword with weird runes, most of all a woman that looked exactly like his wife on the ground of a throne room dead or dying.

The one think Finn wanted to remember was the girl called Marceline and what she meant to him, or what he meant to her, were they married or was Finn married to his wife what was her name, then some thing hit him in the months they were dating and married, he never called her by her actual name always pet names or nicknames. Was he the Finn that is married to a real vampire and himself was turned into one. The drink his 'wife' gave him what was that blood, but blood had that awful taste to it or was that only his own blood, were did she get the blood, so many questions. He needed to get back to answer them or should he stay away to think about it on his own, or could he just ignore everything he just found out and go back to normal or what he thought was normal for right now, but what about his real wife she will have his kids alone, is his real wife just using him, what had he gotten himself into.

The pain in Finn's head disappeared he heard a song a calmness came over him everything left his mind he only focused on the song he stood up and walked out of the cave ignoring the pain he walked mindlessly he followed the tune till he got back home to the cabin his wife was waiting for him "oh there you are Finn I was worried sick when you don't come home before lunch I thought you were hurt and no one knew where you were." She wrapped Finn up in a hug and pulled him inside, she gave him another glass of the red liquid, the blood, it was the best one he had it was the sweetest one and the iron taste wasn't harsh at all it was like it wasn't even there, who's blood was this, was it Dave his wife one of their children or was it someone else in the village, Finn fell asleep.


	17. home again

**ok so mrenteria99 pointed out something i never described a couple people in the story now I'm not going to describe them now but the new characters that i introduce i will be extra careful that i do describe them and the other stories i do i will be a lot better about that so sorry if that breaks the story for anyone**

Finn woke up, he was in a poorly lit room it had concrete walls, floor and celling no windows there was a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, Finn could see a doorframe to another room he could hear humming from the other room, he tried to get up but he couldn't move he looked down there were needles in his arms he counted ten all together the tubes went to containers that Finn couldn't see, and black bands around his wrists and ankles there was a big one over his shoulders he was laid out on a metal board it wasn't the most comfortable thing but Finn could think of more uncomfortable things but he could also hear humming coming from the other room, he could see light in the other room but he couldn't see the other person.

Then all of the sudden Finn could hear the rattling of chains from the other room then a blade being drawn "Dave I didn't want it to happen this way, but the king wanted the vampire of his own will to do things but things happen, I tried to get him with blood but he still left, it was kind of your fault so now your blood will feed the vampire." Said Finn's wife The chains started to rattle more violently then nothing Finn could hear liquid hitting the floor, then footsteps soon after a figure appeared in the doorway "wow you're awake." She said stepping into the room

"well Jacklyn if it's a consolation I just woke up." Said Finn

"oh and you remember my name, when did you figure it out." Said Jacklyn

"I got to be honest yesterday"

"ok then, now that you're awake here comes the fun part." Jacklyn walked over to Finn she pulled out a needle there was a clear liquid in it she injected it into Finn's chest everything went fuzzy then it was clear, "well the king I don't know who, he is rather mad at you Finn." Jacklyn was running around the room doing different things.

"now he was very calm with you and your wife, Marceline, hope you do remember her as your real wife, but you killed his family, don't know how close the people you killed were to him, but you made him mad and I mean really mad, he would love to talk with you although he is a really busy, so he couldn't be here when you woke up, that means I'm here." She stopped running around and did a little bow "he wants me to hurt you in some way but not kill you, the closer to dead you are the better but if you die, than so do I, and I'm not ready to die I wasn't ready during the last time we see each other, I know what you maybe saying." She patted Finn on the chest "I thought you died in the throne room." She said in a deep voice "well yes and no, Yes I did die but it was not my final resting point, the king wanted me to help him, do something I forget, but it was working and Dave had to fuck it all up bring you too close to the candy kingdom and out of my reach I wasn't prepared but he assured me it would be all right, now look where that got us, got you and most importantly where it got him he is dead, you are strapped to a table going to feel a lot of pain more than you ever felt I would say, I think I was the only one that came out ahead I get to hurt you and I can get to live for as long as I help the king." She finished talking and walked into the other room.

She came back dragging a body it was Dave she dragged the body next to Finn, walked back into the other room she came back with a cleaver and began chopping up the dead body she put an arm on Finn stomach "there eat the blood or flesh, or whatever you do to get nutrients." Said Jacklyn disgusted

"no." said Finn

"I will make you."

"then make me."

"ok I will be right back." She walked off to another room she left the cleaver in the body beside Finn reached down and barely grabbed the handle and started to cut the black bands, the bands were easily cut through, Finn tore off the needles, got up and ran out of the room, he didn't know were he was going but it was away from the bodies and trying to get out of the building he was in, after sometime he found some stairs leading up and her followed them up, till there was a door he opened the door bright sun light filled the stairwell he walked out into the sunlight he was in the village and he knew where he wanted to go so he ran like his life depended on it which it sort of did, he didn't stop till he got to huntress wizards' cave he walked in "huntress wizard are you here?" called Finn

She walked out from deeper in the cave "you ok now?"

"I think I'm back to good old Finn."

"you're not back too the good old Finn, I don't think you will ever be but you look back to normal."

"what do you mean I will never be the good old Finn."

"it doesn't matter now, but you want to go home now I guess."

"no I want to know what is bothering you about me."

"Finn you don't want to know."

"you know I don't want there to be something bad between me and other people, I want to fix or at lest try my best to fix what's wrong between us."

"you can't fix this thing."

"just please tell me."

"I just …" she looked down and shook her head "lets just get you back home Finn and lets not talk about this again." She walked out of the cave and with that the conversation was over the walk back was quiet huntress wizard lead him to the treehouse, she said Marceline stayed there now she knocked on the door after a minute she knocked again no one came to the door.

After a bit Finn opened the door "hello Marceline are you here?" Finn said he walked in to the treehouse he couldn't hear anything

"I guess I will go now Finn, don't tell her everything at once it may hurt her." Said huntress wizard then she ran back in the direction of her cave.

The moon was rising it was a full moon, Finn was sitting outside near the pond watching the moon and the stars, it was very peaceful and quiet, then I bright flash off to the left Finn stood up and looked in the direction it came form, at the edge of the clearing he could see some one but it looked like a man in armor, Finn walked closer to the man he walked towards Finn, the man was wearing a crown over his helmet, there was also some one else with him. They stopped a meter from each other the man was wearing black armor with silver trim, he had a tattered cape that was blowing in the wind, the helmet had a skull design on it, the crown he had on was silver and it had an emerald in it, he was skinny, and a little taller then Finn. The other person was hiding behind him nether had any weapons that Finn could see "Hello Finn the human." The man said in a rather deep voice

"who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Finn

"I am the king of kings, the grand king, and you Finn killed my sons, now I will show you true pain and also kill you."

"I killed your sons and I will kill you."

"but what will you fight for?"

"I will fight for my wife."

"and who is your wife the woman in the village, she is my pawn."

"no, the one I married and I will always come back to."

"do you mean her." Said the king moving aside Finn could the person standing behind the man it was Marceline. "she is my new wife now." Said the king

"no Marceline come on let's go home I haven't seen you in such a long time, I miss you." Said Finn

"I'm not going Finn I was just using you, you couldn't even begin to understand why I did though." Said Marceline coldly

"Marceline you don't mean that."

"yes I do Finn you're just a disposable person to me right now, I could care less about what happens to you."

"well Marceline let's go and let Finn think about what you just said, and what that means, and maybe in the morning he will know its real." The king said he turned around and walked off Marceline stood and looked at Finn for a second and did the same thing, Finn was truly alone he fell asleep in front of the tree house that night, the dreams made him replay that moment when Marcelin walked away form him over and over again he was just helpless in every one of them just like the real one thinking at the last moment she would turn around and run to his side, but that never happened she always walked away with the king.


	18. the search

**hope you like this one a feel like its a little on the short side sorry about that but they all cant be the greatest so hope you enjoy**

The bright sun woke Finn up and went inside he walked up to the bedroom there was a lump on the bed he tapped the lump it didn't move or say anything Finn moved the blankets and the lump disappeared Marceline wasn't in bed, Finn went through the whole house looking for Marceline he called her name, no answer, Finn started to tear up, she really was gone and she wasn't going to come back he was just someone that could be discarded when she didn't need him anymore, he was truly alone right now, and it was all the kings fault. Finn blinked away his tears his sadness was replaced by anger "I will kill him, and anyone that stands in my way." Finn yelled he searched the house again for his sword, he found it wrapped up in cloth at the kitchen table, he put it on his back and walked out to try and find where the king was.

The first place he went was the candy kingdom, the posters were still flying around Finn walked into the castle people stopped and pointed at him every time they saw he and they followed him to the castle princess bubble-gum was just walking out "Finn your back where have you been?" she asked

"that doesn't matter have you seen Marceline since last night?" asked Finn

"no Finn I haven't, I would like to know what happened to you."

"PB that doesn't matter, anything strange been happening around lately? Anything at all."

"no Finn now tell me what happened."

"fine some things happened, and now I'm in deep Shit BP, and standing here wont help me out." Said Finn as he walked away he went all the way to flame kingdom. None of the guards got in his way he just walked till he was at the throne flame princess was dozing off "FP." Finn yelled she sat up straight and looked around

"hey Finn, where have you been Marceline dropped by a month or two ago wondering where you were." Said flame princess yawning

"that doesn't matter did you see Marceline or anything strange happening around lately like in the last week?" asked Finn

"well I thought I seen her last night, but she was with some man but it wasn't you."

"do you know where they went?"

"maybe but what can you do for me?" she smiled mischievously

"what do you want?"

"wow looks like you're in a bad mood."

"yeah I'm trying to find Marceline."

"well I guess I didn't get you a wedding present, so they were headed some where to the east, hope you find her, if you don't I'm always here for you." Said flame princess. Finn left the flame kingdom he headed east he walked for as long as he could till the sun protection faded so he had to hide in a cave he couldn't continue walking till night so Finn ate an apple and sat in silence till the sun went down he continued walking it was a full moon. Finn climbed up a hill on the other side there was a valley, a giant castle was in the valley it was made out of grey bricks there were four small towers on the four corners and one big tower in the center surrounded by a court yard.

Finn ran down the hill the steps leading up to the entrance were lined with giant statues of monsters, the giant double doors were black, they were opened a little just enough for Finn to slide through them, once through he was in a grand entrance hall there was a staircase going up, everything in the hall seem to be perfect and all fancy, Finn didn't like it one bit. Finn turned to leave as soon as he turned the door shut, Finn could hear footsteps above him walking to the staircase, he turned and pulled out his sword, the person was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him. It was Marceline she had a blink stare on her face, even form a distance Finn could see she was crying they stood looking at each other for what seemed to Finn like hours it was Marceline that broke the stare "I told you I was just using you, why are you here?" she asked

"you don't marry some and become attached to someone you're just using; Marceline you're just telling yourself that so you can go guilt free."

"Finn I'm not lying to you, I never loved you to begin with." Marceline turned a man walked over to her he was wearing a black robe his face was covered

"Miss please return to your room the king will get mad if you leave…" he looked at Finn "is he giving you trouble Miss I will remove him from your sight." The man said moving to the center of the stairs

"yes he bothers me right now, do what you need to, just don't kill him." Said Marceline she turned and walked away

"ok then Miss, he wont even get to the base of the stairs if he tries." Said the man he swept the robe open to reveal two things a rifle and a scabbard for a type of sword, the man had a white shirt on and a pair of jeans. The man pulled out the rifle, Finn heard a clicking sound the man shot the rifle Finn felt a pain in his left arm he tried to move his left arm, but it was numb and he couldn't move it, the man flicked a lever Finn seen something pop out of the rifle he shot Finn in the leg, Finn fell face down he heard another thing hit the stairs then he was knocked out. Finn felt himself being dragged out of the castle, he was kicked down the stairs time passed, he felt water droplets on his face 'are those tears, or rain? I guess it doesn't matter now' thought Finn, Finn drifted off into a deeper sleep.


	19. cheater

**ok so so I write these up in Microsoft word and this chapter put the total pages up passed fifty pages and I got to say its funn writing these chapters have fun reading this chapter**

Finn wanted to stay asleep not dreaming of anything forever nothing was wrong, or right it was just darkness he didn't have to worry about fighting this new foe or trying to get Marceline back so he could continue making a family with her, he just had to drift around in the darkness. Somewhere in the darkness Finn seen a flash of light only for a split second it scared him, because he didn't want to see the light, but it came again this time it lingered Finn tried to drift in the direction, the light came again but Finn could hear a voice this time but it was too muffled to make out what it said or who said it, Finn tried his best to move in the direction not just drift, the next time the light came Finn could feel water dripping on his face and the voice was there too it was a women's voice.

This happened ten time each time it got faster and the light lingered for longer, Finn could feel the water hitting his face and he could tell for a fact it was tears, the women talking to him sounded like Marceline 'but she left me and she didn't want to see me again right?' thought Finn but he continued towards the light, "I'm sorry Finn I..." said Marceline she was crying. Finn went into the light completely it blinded Finn, he could now hear Marceline clearly now she was holding him "Finn I don't want you to die." Said Marceline Finn opened his eyes where ever he was he could see the sky it was night time, but it wasn't Marceline that was holding him it was princess bubble-gum.

"PB why are you here?" asked Finn

"Finn your awake, I followed you here when you didn't come back home."

"wait you followed me how?"

"I put a short ranged tracker on you last time you were in the candy kingdom, so you didn't go missing like last time."

"thanks I guess, where are we?"

"not that far from the castle were I found you."

"ok then, you go back to the candy kingdom, I need to get back Marceline, and kill the king." Said Finn getting up he started to walk towards the castle something tugged on his sleeve he looked back at princess bubble-gum holding on his sleeve Finn could see tears in her eyes.

"Finn I just thought you were dead, what would happen to the land of Ooo if you died, what about Jake and Lady how would they feel if you died, think about what would happened to other people that are close to you, and what would happen to the people that love you but you don't love back knowing they could have stopped you." Said PB tears starting to go down her face.

"Fine PB I will go back to the candy kingdom with you then I will go to the treehouse and sleep, but I'm not going to leave Marceline alone there another night, but not tonight I guess now let's get you back to the candy kingdom." Finn said he walked over to PB and helped her up they walked back to the candy kingdom.

When the pair entered the kingdom the moon was still out, Finn brought her to the castle before Finn left princess bubble-gum pulled him into a hug "Finn you will get Marceline back, you will get her back, have a family with her, and everyone will be happy and support you both for the rest of time." She said

"how can you be so sure of that?" asked Finn

"because Finn you're the hero of Ooo you can do anything even killing this King person, you will get Marceline back for sure now get some sleep sooner you get to sleep the sooner you can save Marceline, now get out before I do something stupid." Said PB she let go of Finn and ran inside the castle, Finn felt weird but he didn't know why, he walked back to the treehouse made himself some dinner after dinner he tried to get to sleep but he couldn't get any sleep at all, Finn gave up at sleeping he walked to the king's castle, he needed to get Marceline back it was a cold night the way was lit with the light of the moon.

Finn walked up to the double doors he pushed open the doors open a wind blew in the entrance hall Finn looked up the stairs sitting there was a hooded man "wow your back I thought you learned your lesson last time, I can kill you before you even draw your weapon, also the women you called your wife doesn't even want to talk to you, also she is not around to protect you now, and you're trespassing." The man said he stood up and took out his rifle Finn heard another clicking sound "this time you're not waking up from this." The man aimed the rifle at Finn he shot it hit the floor right besides Finn's foot a chunk of the floor was missing "dam lethal rounds are not the most accurate but it was really close, now the next shot will hit."

Finn seen him pull the lever Finn jumped to the side the shot rang out it ripped Finn's shirt barely missing him he hid behind a pillar he pulled out his sword the man shot another bullet it destroyed a chunk of the pillar right beside Finn's head "are you dead?" yelled the man Finn didn't say anything "did I even hit you? If I didn't yell no, if I hit you groan once … no groan twice if I hit you."

Finn crouched down "if you stay quiet I'm going to guess you're dead." The man said he started to walk down the stairs Finn heard him pull the sword out, the man walked closer to the pillar that Finn was hiding behind Finn got ready to attack the man, the man stopped behind the other side of the pillar Finn put up his sword the man yelled and slashed the pillar the sword went right through it stopped at Finns sword "so you're not dead, now let the sword fight begin." The man pulled out his sword from the pillar Finn walked out from behind the pillar the man backed off to right in front of the stairs "come on out to the center of the room we can't fight off to the side of the room." Finn walked to the center of the room the two of them ready to fight the man ran at Finn first Finn blocked the sword but the man only had one hand on the hilt of his sword, then Finn heard a gun shot and he felt a pain in his stomach, and a warm sensation Finn looked down his blood was soaking through his shirt and the man had the muzzle of the rifle right in the centre of the stain, "don't look away from your opponent." Said the man he head-butted Finn, Finn staggered back the man slashed at Finn who just dogged the sword Finn slashed at the rifle it flew up into the air the man looked up at the rifle Finn slashed at the man again this time at his sword arm, it went through the arm it fell on the floor the sword in its' hand, Finn continued to slash at him the man fell down "how did you beat me, I'm the best to die to a whelp like you." He said breathing heavily

"you placed yourself too high in life, that was your down fall."

"ha, ha, ha, you're too simple why would she ever love you even when some one like the king wants her."

"because she loves me and I love her and I'm going to be with her till the sun blows up."

"you're so dumb but if that's what you think I can't let you see the light."

"or maybe you're so far in the dark that you found a false light."

"so simple just go and let me die." Said the man Finn walked up the stairs and began to search for Marceline, after awhile Finn heard Marceline's bass he followed the music to a pair of double doors behind it he could hear Marceline playing music, she stopped then Finn heard her crying Finn knocked on the door, "king if that's you fuck off." Said Marceline Finn knocked again

"king I said fuck off I'm not going to talk to you." She said walking to the door Finn knock on the door Marceline flung the door open angry at first then her face changed to sadness she pulled Finn into a hug she started to cry into his shoulder "Finn why are you here? I didn't want to see you again, and I used you just why are you here?" said Marceline in between sobs

"Marceline you never meant what you said, and I knew that but I didn't know why you did what you did." Said Finn rubbing Marceline's back

"Finn I just wanted to see you so bad, and he said he would show me where you were and tell me what happened to you, and when I thought I seen you in the candy kingdom I know I needed to see you, and he wanted something in return but I didn't have anything that would be good enough to trade for that information, but he said it would be ok, then I thought you were dead and I said I would do anything he wanted if he told me where you were, he asked to marry me but I didn't know you were alive, I said ok but when I found out you were alive I didn't want to marry him, he got angry I started to stop leaving my room." Said Marceline still crying

"hey its ok I'm here now and we can leave this place forget this king person and it will just be you and me with our kids."

"yeah but I can't leave if I do then he will kill everyone and everything in the land of Ooo." Said Marceline pulling out of the hug she still had tears in her eyes

"but I can't leave you, not when I just found you again."

"Finn you will leave or I will make you leave but you will come back and save me and all of Ooo then we can have time for our family in peace and we will have all the time in the world, now go you will need your rest for the battle yet to come." Marceline said she wiped her tears away and pushed Finn toward the direction of the entrance hall Finn did as she said he ran out of the castle he promised himself that he would save Marceline and all of Ooo from this king person no matter what, soon as Finn got to the treehouse the sun was coming up Finn decided to sleep on the couch, he had no dreams he felt something or someone was watching him.


	20. the king

**chapter 20 never thought i would make it here but here i am, hope you like this one like all the other ones**

Finn woke up to someone knocking on the door the sun was just going down or still coming up, walked to the door and opened it Jake was standing there "Finn you're back." Said Jake pulling Finn into a hug

"didn't I tell you, or someone else I'm sure would have told you."

"no, no one tells me anything anymore, so tell me where were you?"

"Jake I would love to tell you, but I need to save Marceline right now."

"what Marceline's in trouble now, lets go save her, you two just need to keep your heads down for a bit." Said Jake Releasing Finn from the hug

"Jake I love that you're willing to help me get Marceline back, but I need to do this fight by myself."

"but why Finn you been gone for two months and I don't want to lose you again."

"Jake I will be back in a day at the latest I will give you the vest promise I can give you." Said Finn

"fine Finn I will hold you to that promise, not a second later."

"yeah I will be right on time Jake."

"and if you need any help you can always count on me."

"yeah bro you'll be the first I will call for." Said Finn he hugged his bro and set out of the castle after grabbing some food the castle looked more ominous then ever before the moon came out and was just over the castle, Finn climbed the stairs to the inside of the castle for the last time Finn thrown open the doors this time no one was in the hall to greet him Finn wandered around the castle after awhile Finn found the court yard there were red roses with black roses bordering a pathway that broke off into three directions left, right , and forward to the middle tower. Off to the left there was a fountain to the right there was a tree it was just a sapling. Down the center was the throne room in it was Marceline and the king in his armor there was only one throne the King was sitting in it Marceline was standing beside the throne, she was wearing a black dress. Finn walked into the throne room "well you're back Finn." said the King

"yeah I'm back."

"you killed another one of my people, Finn I can't let that go, no matter what Marceline says you will die tonight."

"we will see just promise me one thing."

"and that is?"

"no matter the outcome of this fight if I die or you die let Marceline go free, and you can't hurt her at all."

"Finn don't say that you will die, you can't talk like that." Said Marceline

"Marceline it's not nice to interrupt a conversation," said the King turning his head to her she flinched a bit

"sorry King." Said Marceline she looked down at the floor

"now you were saying that no matter what you want Marceline here to go free and I can't do any harm to her."

"yeah that's what I said." Said Finn

"now what do I get out of this, if I let her go when I win, I get nothing."

"you kill me is that not what you wanted?"

"yeah, I do just want to kill you, fine no matter what she can go free, and I wont think about hurting her."

"um … wow that was easy, so where do you want to fight?"

"right here Finn in the throne room."

"ok then. Marceline why don't you wait outside for me to be done."

"no Finn I'm not going to wait outside." Said Marceline looking up

"Marceline you better wait outside, you could get in the way and be seriously hurt." said the King

"ok then Finn you better be the one to leave the throne room alive." Said Marceline as she walked out, as soon as Marceline was in the courtyard the throne room doors slammed shut

"now Finn do you want to talk or just start to fight?" asked the king

"well I talked with the other two why not talk with you too." Said Finn

"well the other two are, were my sons one of them just wanted to take over your life the other came after you because you killed his brother, but he loved the arena so he wouldn't take your place, but now you face their father I'm here because you killed my only sons they would have carried my legacy, but now their weapons are rusting their bodies are decaying, now the only thing I can win is taking your life, and I promise you, you will be the one that dies here Finn." said the king he stood up he held out his right hand out of no where a bigger version of Finn's sword, a black blade with runes down the middle of it, the guard was gold with an emerald in the center of it, the hilt was a type of leather the pommel was gold with another emerald in the center of it, but it was as big as Finn's arm. The king had to hold it with two hands. 'a sword like that must have a lot of weight to it, it will so him down.' Thought Finn.

"are you ready to die Finn?" asked the king

"I wont die yet it will be you that dies." Said Finn pulling his sword out the king jumped at Finn with more speed then Finn thought was possible he hit Finn in the side Finn went flying across the room right into the wall "wow Finn I thought you would have been faster, or at lest not fly across the room you would have been dead in one hit, if I use the edge of the blade." Said the king walking towards Finn, Finn stood up and got ready to counter attack but before Finn could attack the king was already in front of Finn the king tried to slash Finn again but this time Finn was ready and blocked the sword, then started to slash wildly at the king every hit connected with every hit the king stumbled back till the king fell down and the helmet he was wearing was knocked off, the king's face changed every second into someone new it was never the same, one second he had short blond hair a small nose green eyes freckles. The next his eyes were blue, his hair was long and black, with out freckles but a nasty scar going down his cheek, just to have it change. "just who are you?" asked Finn

"I am the king of every one and every thing."

"is that all."

"no." said the king smiling then a pain started in Finn's back and it continued to his stomach Finn looked down to see why there was a pain, he seen a black needle coming out from his stomach the king stood up and took a step closer to Finn, another needle came out of his chest this time "now I will be you Finn everyone will remember me not you, you will not die right a way, but you will." The king grabbed Finn's hand and bit it, his face slowly changed to Finn's face till it was just like looking it to a mirror, then the king took off his armor letting it fall onto the floor the only thing he kept on was the tattered cape "have fun dying Finn, because I will have fun being you." Said the king as he walked to the door Finn fell to the ground, the king stopped and turned around he walked back to Finn "I'm going to need your talon necklace thing." He took off Finn's necklace and he put it on "now why don't you be a good boy and die quietly." Said the king walking back to the door the king even sounded exactly like Finn the king fling open the throne room door it was starting to get light out, "Finn I knew you would be the one to win, but you shouldn't think you will die, I don't like when you talk like that." Said Marceline

"sorry I thought it would be the only way he would accept the fight." Said the king

"ok then can we go back home I hate it here."

"yeah let's go back home." Said the king the pair walked out into the light out of Finn's sight

'I guess this is the end for me, what will happen to Ooo now? What about Marceline? Was that even me that I seen in the future?' thought Finn the room got dark and Finn stopped breathing he didn't want to but he couldn't stop it he needed to save his wife and all of Ooo, "well Finn nice to see you again." Said a familiar voice.


	21. a war is starting

**sorry for the really late update it was suppose to be sooner but this happened and i couldn't focus but here it is**

Finn looked up standing there was a man in white clothing a white hat but had a cow skull as a face "Death you have to give me another chance to kill this guy." Said Finn

"Finn you're not dead yet, but are you sure you want to go back, I seen your future it will be really hard, and your family that you are making right now, they wont make it easy for you a lot of the time."

"are you just here to persuade me to die?"

"no Finn I also seen that future that will bring even more pain with the man acting as you in the center of the whole thing."

"then you're saying that no matter what the future is going to be hell."

"like I said a lot of the time your family will be fighting a lot but not more then a normal family and if everything was sunshine and rainbows how will you deal with the stormy days?"

"I don't know how would we?"

"the answer is you can't get through the stormy days, when things get tough you just got to stick it out."

"now why are you here?"

"I'm here because oddly enough I want you to live, but I can't help you out."

"then why show up?"

"because I wanted you to know that first off I made a bet that you will win the final fight, second someone that can help you is on her way."

"who is it?"

"well I don't know her personally, but if you want to die now is your chance I wont blame you, that guy is a strong foe, and it will be a long time till you see me again, maybe the next time I will be picking you and Simon up, so what is your choice?"

"you know already I'm going to want stay."

"well if you didn't want to I would have lost my bet so keep yourself together for a minute or two then the girl will be here she will patch you up, and I'm not going to tell you how to fight or anything but never let your guard down till you kill the king when you're in a fight with him, see you another time Finn." said death and with that he disappeared Finn began breathing again, Finn laid on the ground it was getting warm, the doors were flung open Finn could see someone standing in the door way, the person ran over to Finn "hey Finn you ok?" she asked

"I don't think so, who are you by the way?" asked Finn

"it's me PB we need to get you home Finn you're in trouble." Saud PB

"no I can't go home or to the candy kingdom."

"why can't you?"

"the person I was fighting took my appearance and if he finds me he will kill."

"then where can I take you?"

"anywhere that is safe."

"flame princess or ice king is the only places I could think of."

"let's see if flame princess with help me out, but first want to help get these pins out of me?"

"yeah, yeah ok, now it will hurt but you know just stay as still as you can." Said PB she bent down and pulled out the pin in Finn's stomach, his blood started to spill out covering the floor with more blood PB started wrapping gauze around the hole "ok that was the easy one now for the one in your chest." She started to pull the pin but it didn't come out as easy PB put one hand on his back and the other on the pin and pulled out the pin PB imminently put more gauze on it, Finn started coughing the taste of blood filled his mouth "Finn you ok?" asked PB offering her hand to help Finn up

"yeah let's go to see if flame princess will take me in and protect me as I heal up." Said Finn getting up on his own the pair walked out of the throne room the pool of Finn's blood drying up "Finn you can't lose any more blood, you could pass out if not die from blood loss." Said PB

"yeah but I can't rest yet I have somethings I need to do." Said Finn

"yeah like what? You need to go find the guy that almost killed you so he finishes you, and so you can leave everything you the real Finn owns and loves, every one that loves you will forget only to remember, who ever the other guy will become, no Finn we're going to a place that you can lay low and heal up, till you are ready for a fight."

"but I have promises to keep and I need to save Marceline."

"who will save her when you're dead."

"I wont come that close to death again."

"Finn that is not a chance I will let you take."

"what are you going to do then?"

"I will get flame princess to put you in chains so you can't go fight him."

"I don't think she would do that."

"she would if I told her you could die if she doesn't."

"I don't think she would care that much."

"you just don't get it Finn, let's just get to the flame kingdom the sun is coming up soon." Said princess bubble-gum it was true the sky was starting to light up the sun would be up before long and Finn was tired anyway once inside the flame kingdom PB left Finn made his way into the throne room the guards didn't stop him, flame princess was sleeping on the throne again "FP" yelled Finn

"yeah what?" said flame princess yawning

"I need a place to heal up, I'm cut up pretty bad"

"why are you hurt?"

"it's a long story and I need to sleep."

"come on Finn tell me."

"I almost died today when I was trying to save Marceline the person got two cheap hits on me and if PB didn't help me when she did I would have been dead, I would be out there right now trying to fight the man that did this, his name is the king or that's what he calls himself, but I'm a vampire and he stole the charm that protected me from the sun, now I'm here asking you to let me stay here just for today so I can get some of my strength back."

"and what will you do tomorrow when you wake up?"

"go after the king what else?"

"why not stay here this king guy will not dare step foot on the flame kingdom territory."

"but he looks like me and he still has Marceline, if I don't get her back what will happen to her or my kids."

"well looks like you have a lot to fight for, you will need rest follow me then." Said flame princess she stood up and lead Finn into a room where he could sleep for as long as he wanted the room was rather small but it was a colder room then the others and if the flame shield stopped he would be fine with nothing he could do Finn fell asleep.


	22. who are you

**hope you like this one it is rather long and there is a fight and here it is**

Finn woke up there was a pain in his chest the bed he was sleeping on was very uncomfortable because it was made out of stone Finn rolled over and fell off the rock bed he tasted iron he coughed up blood he thought about what PB said 'if you lose any more blood you could pass out and die.' Finn stood up and staggered to the door and opened it, a wave of heat entered the room Finn looked out in the hall no one was around, the heat was getting unbearable but Finn walked out in to the hall and he went back into the throne room where Flame princess was talking with a couple of guards Finn walked up to her when the guards walked away "you're awake, I was just about to send someone to get you." She said

"why would you send some one to get me?" asked Finn

"BP contacted me something big is happening in the candy kingdom and she says the king is doing it, but she doesn't know were Marceline is, or if she is involved or not."

"what is happening?"

"an army is attacking and the gumball guardians are being over run the banana guards can't do anything, and the other kingdoms are under attack as well, the flame kingdom will soon be under attack as well, so I can't protect you anymore."

"hey it's ok I will fight and kill the king once he is gone the army will be without a leader and they will fall."

"Finn he almost killed you last night and, your body hasn't been able to recover fully, also you haven't had anything to eat for at lest a day if not more."

"hey he didn't kill me last time he wont kill me this time and the kingdoms of Ooo will be safe."

"Finn you may not think I still have feelings for you but I do and I don't want you to die, so I wont let you fight the king."

"you can't stop me."

"I know, but I'm still going to give you this." Said FP and she kissed Finn "now go before I change my mind about letting you leave."

"I will be back FP you can count on that." Said Finn as he ran out of the flame kingdom it was a full moon Finn could hear howling, the steady beat of drums and marching as Finn got closer to the candy kingdom the gumball guardians were broken on the ground there were fires in the field and around the candy kingdom as Finn walked into the candy kingdom he could see people running and dogs running around, Finn walked all the way to the castle no one tried to attack him, Finn could hear people yelling dogs howling, and laughter, there were houses on fire, a group was starting to follow Finn none of them were in armor, they all were in cloaks, the dogs were up to the men's waist they had different colour fur some had regular grey fur some had blue fur a couple had purple fur, as Finn walked closer to the castle the group following him got bigger and bigger they started chanting "king Finn." over and over with every step Finn took the chanting got louder, one of them ran up to Finn "sir we took over most of the kingdoms as of right now, flame kingdom, and ice kingdom are the only ones still free but we will win them over before the sun comes up." said the man

"where is Marceline?" Finn asked the man

"last time I seen her she was in the throne room with you."

"ok then tell every one to return to what they were doing."

"yes sir… Brothers resume the killing!" said the man the group cheered and everyone ran off in different directions, and Finn was alone again Finn, the doors to the castle was wide open Finn walked in there was only one person there and they were sitting in the throne "you're still alive?" the king asked

"yeah you're not all that strong." Said Finn

"yeah let's see if I can't kill you this time." The king said he stood up he was wearing his cape

"why did you do this?"

"I hate you and I wanted to be noticed again, people became too nice and docile, they needed a little taste of blood."

"so you took my look, and you raised an army."

"the army was already good to go, I took your look because I like your taste in women and your reputation is the best around."

"so now that that's out of the way where is my wife."

"don't you mean our wife?"

"no mine I married her not you, not us together, it was just me and her. Now what did you do to her?"

"I wish I knew she disappeared sometime after I took over the candy kingdom, I think she found out I wasn't you but up till then she thought I was the real Finn, and I think there are people out there that still think I am you."

"as long as Marceline is safe I will die happy."

"and you may die." Said the king he threw a blade at Finn, Finn barely dodged it as soon as Finn pulled out his sword the king was already in front of him and slashing at Finn, but Finn blocked it just in time, "your much faster I may have to use my full strength." Said the king

"then use your full strength." Said Finn the king smiled and jumped back and charged Finn, this time Finn was ready for it but at the last second the king jumped over Finn and tried to cut off Finn's arm but he jumped farther then he wanted to and just grazed Finn's arm, Blood started to run out of the newly opened wound, Finn quickly turned around and slashed at the king cutting the king across the chest, the king jumped back while he was still in the air he threw a dagger at Finn it grazed Finn's cheek, Finn ran to him and started slashing at him the king blocked all of Finn's attacks and tried to throw more daggers at Finn they all missed Finn, the king started slashing wildly at Finn, Finn tried to block them all but a couple of slashes got through his defence, Finn was bleeding heavily his vision was getting blurry but Finn went on the offensive he got a couple of good hits in before the king jumped away, Finn's legs gave out and he fell to the ground, "you lost a lot of blood Finn even I can see that you're going to pass out and die from blood loss, how pathetic." Said the king

"I'm not pathetic you are, because even now I will kill you." Said Finn struggling to get to his feet

"Finn you can't even stand how will you kill me."

"because I have to."

"all alone?"

"he has me." Said a woman then Finn was tackled Finn ended up on the other side of the room from the king something or someone was crushing his ribs, Finn's vison was getting blurrier he could hear the king laughing "what are you doing you can't save him now he lost too much blood as it is, and you can't give him enough blood to save him now." Said the king

"Finn you're going to die if you don't get blood now take mine." Said Marceline Finn bit her neck and started to drink Marceline's blood, it was the first time he had Marceline's blood it tasted good, there was something different about her blood Finn could feel her determination and her love towards him, Finn felt better instantly Finn stopped and stood up, "Jacklyn come out here right now!" yelled the king person ran out from the shadows

"yes king what would you like?" they asked the king cut off her head and started to eat the person by the time he was finished there was nothing left of the bodies the king started to laugh and transformed into a wolf he charged at Finn and picked Finn up in his mouth the wolf ran out of the castle and in to the field the wolf threw Finn across the field Finn stood up after hitting a tree at the edge of the field, wolf howled at the moon Finn could hear other wolfs joining the howl, Finn looked up at the moon a giant sword started to form a silhouette against the moon it fell to the ground the wolf picked up the sword in it's mouth all the howling stopped, everything became deathly quiet like time stopped.

The wolf ran at Finn it started to spin Finn blocked the sword spin Finn fell on the ground the wolf slashed at the ground Finn narrowly dodged the slashes Finn jumped up and slashed at the wolf, the other wolfs started to howl at the moon this time they sounded closer then last time, the wolf jumped back and dashed at Finn he was flung up into the air he landed on the wolf Finn slashed at the wolf but nothing happened the wolf tossed Finn off it's back, then the wolf changed back into the king the sword disappeared Finn looked around a group formed around the pair, the wolfs were all growling at them, "you can't win now I have an army with me, and what do you have? A sword that you don't even know how to bring out it's full potential, a wife that is knocked out in the throne room, a group of friends that all have their own problems." Said the king

"what do you mean the swords full potential?" asked Finn

"you thought the name Blood Flower was just a name?"

"I didn't know it's name."

"you used a blade with out knowing its name, you are literally one of the stupidest person I have met."

"really now then it will be so much better when I win." Said Finn, Finn ran his hand across the blade his blood went into the runes of the sword, a red outline appeared around the sword the hilt of the sword wrapped around his arm, Finn charged at the king and slashed upwards the king was flung up in to the air Finn jumped up and hit the king, the king went flying into the candy kingdom and made a hole into the ground, Finn went after him when he found the king he was laying were he hit the ground and was bleeding he made no effort to move from were he laid he just smiled at Finn, "you really did win this time Finn not tricks or anything, you only have pick your destiny to be the king of all of Ooo or to be a hero and continue your normal life, I put every thing you need in front of you just pick which ever one you want." Said the king

"is that so." Said Finn, Finn stabbed the king with his sword the red outline faded away and the hilt retuned to normal there was red marks on his arm, Finn put his sword on his back and picked up the king's cape and put it on his shoulder and took back his necklace and out it on Finn walked out of the hole, the sun was just starting to come up, a group had formed around the hole people in robes and wolfs were on one side on the other was all of Finn's friends and family on the other side a man in a robe walked forward, "king did you win?" he said

Marceline stepped forward "Finn is that you?"

Finn took a deep breath and look around at all the people gathered in front of him he looked at the man in the robes, he looked at Marceline she had tears welling up in her eyes the sun started coming up "I am Finn the human and I killed the king." Finn tossed the cape into the air the wind took it away, the side with all of Finn's friends cheered and Marceline ran up and started crushing Finn in a hug, the others ran away "Finn don't leave me again." Said Marceline she started crying into Finn's shoulder

"I will do my best not to Marceline." Said Finn

"you better Finn or else I will kill you."

"yeah I know." Said Finn the two walked home and spent the next month they fixed the gumball guardians and all the kingdoms, the months following that Finn and Jake added to Marceline's old home and both Marceline and Finn were getting ready for the twins but the arrived a boy name Marshall and a girl named Fionna the boy was the oldest out of the two, and for a time every thing was perfect but every now and then Finn thought about when the young him would show up, but that day still was a way off.

 **again i hope you liked it give me two or three weeks before i post the sequel to this one or maybe i will write another book but it will be two or three weeks before the new story will be out, have fun**


End file.
